Démon alternatif
by Sagittarius no Melodia
Summary: A six ans j'ai voulu mettre fin à mon calvaire sans succès. Mais je ne suis pas triste car j'ai pu rencontrer un renard, tapi au fond de moi, qui est devenu ma seule famille. Plus tard, j'ai pu avoir à mes côté un brun taciturne et une jeune fille passionnée qui m'ont définitivement sortit de ma solitude destructrice. OS.


Tout d'abord : désolée pour tous ceux qui attendaient du Harry Potter et qui ont du avoir une fausse joie. (Promis le prochain c'est du HP).

Ensuite, la fic en elle même est une première je crois… (j'ai pas vérifié) mais si j'ai raison c'est la première sur Naruto. J'ignore pourquoi pendant les vacances j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur ce manga, surtout avec les quelques 7 OS HP que j'ai en cours dont deux cross-over avec Twilight et Teen Wolf (un tout autre univers, donc), mais j'en suis quand même arrivée là ! Enfin, j'ai encore trois autres OS sur Naruto en cours pour ceux qui aiment.

Pour cette fic je vous propose donc un Naruto alternatif en quelque sorte… Mais ce sera à vous de voir ! Petites précisions cependant :

_ Je ne me positionne pas en tant qu'experte du manga, je l'aime beaucoup, certes, j'ai même les 27 premiers tomes, et je suis également dans le déni quand au dernier chapitre du manga et à sa suite. Je ne dis pas que c'est mauvais, après tout je ne l'ai pas lu, mais en voyant Naruto avec les cheveux courts (c'est moche on est d'accord?) et Sasuke avec les cheveux longs (ça aussi c'est très moche, on est d'accord?) eh bien j'ai tout simplement dis non. On a tous une limite. (D'autant que Boruto, ça manque carrément de classe, qui vous prendrez au sérieux avec un nom pareil?!)

_ Vous aurez du **Mpreg** , pour ceux qui n'aiment pas (pour une raison ou une autre), sachez que ça intervient vraiment à la toute fin de l'histoire, genre sur les deux dernières pages (sur 36, je précise), donc ce n'est vraiment pas un fil conducteur, vous pouvez y aller et ignorer la fin.

_ Vous aurez plusieurs couples, mais là aussi ça intervient très tard dans la fic, je vous les liste : Naruto/Sasuke (forcément), Sakura/Obito (il est inattendu celui-là, n'est-ce pas?), Itachi/Shisui (parce que je les aime et qu'ils sont carrément hot) et enfin Nagato/Yahiko (eux aussi je les aime beaucoup!).

_ Je tiens également à préciser que je ne suis pas une experte en combat, mais j'espère quand même que ceux que j'ai rédigé seront agréables à lire.

_ La fic est conséquente, c'est le plus long OS que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent, mais là encore, comme pour ceux de Harry Potter qui étaient aussi assez balaise pour des OS, je n'ai pas voulu les couper en chapitres et j'ai laissé le format d'origine.

Bien, j'ai fait le tour je crois ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! Bisous !

PS : Désolée d'avance s'il reste des fautes, surtout vers la fin. Autant le début j'ai du le relire 4 ou 5 fois quand je reprenais l'histoire, autant la fin n'a eut droit qu'à une seule relecture…

* * *

 **Démon alternatif**

Aujourd'hui à Konoha était le jour de la formation des équipes de Genin et tous les futurs ninjas qui avaient jusqu'à présent été à l'Académie attendaient impatiemment de savoir qui seraient leurs futurs coéquipiers. Enfin, presque tous. Dans le lot se trouvait un jeune garçon qui regardait de ses yeux si bleu ses camarades s'agiter avec un masque de neutralité sur le visage. Sa frange était en désordre mais ses longs cheveux blond qui tombaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute. Naruto Uzumaki n'avait pas eut une vie facile. Orphelin à la naissance, toutes les personnes qui s'étaient occupées de lui depuis lors lui avaient bien fait sentir qu'il n'était pas désiré. Dès qu'il avait pu vivre seul on lui avait trouvé un appartement et on avait tenté de l'oublier. Le jeune garçon, du haut de ses onze ans, ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'il avait sourit. Le jour de ses six ans, alors qu'il était reclus dans son petit appartement et que des personnes, visiblement ivres, tentaient d'entrer pour lui faire payer d'être un monstre, il avait voulu mettre fin à son calvaire et s'était tranché les veines. Il avait observé avec fascination le liquide carmin couler de ses poignets et s'était détendu, alors qu'il se sentait partir. Il avait été dérouté de se réveiller dans une grande salle, de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles, et coupée en deux par une immense grille. Il s'était approché et avait croisé le regard rouge d'un immense renard à neuf queues. La bête avait tenté de l'appâter pour qu'il enlève le sceau, disant qu'il serait enfin libre et pourrait rejoindre ses parents.

_ Tu connais mes parents, Monsieur Renard ?

_ Monsieur Renard… ? Mon nom c'est Kyubi, insolent morveux !

Le renard montra les dents mais au lieu d'effrayer le petit blond, sa réponse le rendit triste.

_ Tu es comme les autres.

_ Quoi ?

_ Toi aussi, tu es comme les autres. Tu me mens.

_ Je ne te…

_ Ton nom n'est pas Kyubi.

_ C'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle.

_ Moi, on m'appelle ''monstre'', mais ce n'est pas mon nom, je le sais. Je m'appelle Naruto, et toi ?

_ … … … Kurama.

_ Bonjour Kurama. Dis, tu me parles de papa et maman ?

Le renard soupira et se rallongea derrière sa grille :

_ Ta mère s'appelait Kushina Uzumaki. C'était une puissante kunoishi. Ton père était le Quatrième Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

_ Papa était Hokage ?

_ Oui. C'est lui qui m'a scellé en toi. Avant, j'étais scellé à l'intérieur de Kushina.

_ Pourquoi tu es scellé ?

_ Parce que je suis un Biju, un démon à queue.

_ T'es gentil pour un démon. Fit le blondinet sous l'air offusqué du renard. Tu m'as même proposé de rejoindre papa et maman.

_ …

_ Dis, Kurama.

_ … Oui, gamin ?

_ Papa et maman… est-ce qu'ils m'aimaient ?

_ Au point de donner leur vie pour la tienne.

_ Ah… Alors, au moins quelqu'un m'a un jour aimé. Quelqu'un t'aime, toi ?

_ … Plus maintenant.

_ Oh. Comme moi. Mais, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu as de nouveau quelqu'un qui t'aime.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. Je t'aime moi. Tu es le seul à être gentil avec moi. Ah oui ! Tu voulais que j'enlève le sceau !

Kurama regarda bêtement le petit blond retirer le bout de papier en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Ce dernier ouvrit la grille et s'avança prudemment de ses pattes avant, alors qu'il était encore allongé.

_ Tu es grand. Et ta fourrure est toute douce et toute chaude.

Naruto s'allongea contre ses pattes et ferma les yeux. Le renard l'observa, ébahit. Personne n'était jamais venu se coller à lui en quête de chaleur. Il ferma les yeux à son tour et reposa sa tête. Ce petit était différent, il pouvait bien lui accorder quelques années de plus avant de le dévorer pour se libérer.

''Cette coiffure te vas bien.'' Fit une voix dans la tête de Naruto alors qu'Iruka arrivait pour remettre de l'ordre dans la classe.

''Moi aussi je l'aime.'' Fit à son tour le blond en réponse au compliment de Kurama. Depuis ce jour-là, il s'était habitué à l'avoir constamment dans ses pensées. ''C'est un mélange entre la coiffure de papa et celle de maman quand elle part en mission.''

''J'avais reconnu. Ah ! Monsieur Je-te-hais-mais-je-le-cache-de-mon-mieux va annoncer les équipes.''

Naruto sourit intérieurement au surnom d'Iruka-sensei. Ce dernier le haïssait car Kurama avait tué ses parents et qu'il avait le renard scellé en lui. Mais sur ordre du Hokage il tentait de faire ami-ami avec lui. Peine perdue.

_ Bien, pour l'équipe sept : Uzumaki Naruto…

''Alors, alors ?'' Fit avec amusement le renard.

_ … Haruno Sakura…

''Bordel ! Pas cette espèce de harpie !'' Râla immédiatement le blond.

''Mouah ah ah !''

_ … et Uchiha Sasuke.

''Oh non…''

''Pff… Tu as tiré le gros lot, renardeau ! Haha ! Je sens que je vais bien me marrer… le senseï maintenant ?''

_ Avec comme senseï Hatake Kakashi.

''Le seul élève de ton père encore en vie !'' Commenta le démon.

''Tu crois qu'il voudra bien me parler de papa ?''

''T'es pas censé savoir qui est ton père, renardeau.''

''Hmm… c'est vrai. Mais au moins j'aurais une autre version que ''c'était un blondinet arrogant qui se prenait pour un beau gosse à sauver ma Jinchûriki comme un héros au grand cœur et qui en plus devait être le seul homme au monde à être sexy dans un tablier rose !'' Franchement, Kurama !''

''Bah quoi ? Il était vraiment sexy dans ce tablier…''

''Les images mentales, renard pervers ! Ce sont des choses que je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de savoir sur mes parents !''

Naruto se leva en soupirant et se dirigea vers la salle de classe où lui et ses nouveaux coéquipiers devaient retrouver ce fameux Kakashi. C'était une salle de classe vide alors il prit un bureau au hasard et s'y assit. Il observa Sakura, son visage joyeux, sa tenue rose et ses cheveux longs avec son bandeau sur la tête. Tout comme Sasuke, son short blanc, son haut bleu nuit avec le symbole de son clan et son air renfrogné. Lui-même était vêtu d'un pantalon noir bouffant sur les cuisses et serré aux mollets, des chaussures de ninja noir remontant jusqu'à ses genoux et son pull noir à col roulé qu'il adorait. L'emblème du clan Uzumaki était tissé dans son dos. L'emblème du village reposait sur son bras droit et il portait des mitaines noir. Il avait aussi, caché sous son pull long qui tombait à mi-cuisse, plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin ainsi qu'un ''fourre-tout'' où il rangeait kunai, shuriken et autre. Son attention se redirigea vers la porte quand leur nouveau senseï entra. Il se présenta rapidement avant de leur demander de faire de même en commençant par Naruto.

''Ton nouveau prof a l'air carrément louche, renardeau.''

''Je sais.''

_ Je suis Naruto du Clan Uzumaki. J'aime Kurama, mes parents et les ramens, je déteste les légumes, je n'ai aucun rêve pour l'avenir et je n'ai pas de loisir particulier.

''Mais que c'est mignon, renardeau !''

''Je te l'ai dit, tant que je serais là, tu auras quelqu'un pour t'aimer.''

Le renard sourit à l'intérieur de lui.

_ Et on peut savoir qui est Kurama ? S'enquit son professeur, passant sous silence la mention de ses parents.

_ Voyez si vous êtes capable de le découvrir. Lui répondit simplement le blond.

_ …

Kakashi ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder Sasuke, se demandant quand même qui était ce ''Kurama''.

_ Sasuke, du clan Uchiha. Je déteste beaucoup de choses et en aime très peu. Je n'ai pas de rêve mais un objectif : rétablir l'honneur de mon clan et tuer un certain homme. Je n'ai pas de loisir particulier.

Kakashi se contenta de soupirer avant de passer à la fille.

_ Je suis Sakura Haruno, j'aime, une certaine personne et mon rêve… je ne sais pas si je peux le dire… elle soupira en regardant amoureusement Sasuke. En tout cas je déteste Naruto !

Ce dernier lui lança un regard blasé. Comme si l'avis de cette fille lui importait. Kakashi soupira encore une fois. Entre un blasé de la vie, un esprit vengeur et une groupie amoureuse il avait tiré le gros lot pour son équipe !

_ Bon, ce sera tout pour les présentations. Demain nous irons en mission : ce sera une mission de survie. Voici une feuille avec tous les renseignements. Dernière chose : venez à jeun, sinon vous risquez de vomir durant la mission.

Naruto récupéra sa feuille et la lu rapidement. Il allait devoir prendre tout son équipement de ninja et surtout se passer de petit-déjeuner alors que sa mère disait toujours que c'était le repas le plus important de la journée d'après Kurama. Bah, il verrait bien ce que ça donnerait.

 _ **Le lendemain…**_

Il retrouva ses deux coéquipiers à l'endroit indiqué sur la feuille. Tous les deux avaient un gros sac remplit de leurs affaires de ninja, comme indiqué. Le brun lui lança un drôle de regard en le voyant arriver quasiment à poil vu qu'il était comme hier, avec seulement son fourre-tour accroché à la taille par une ceinture pour montrer qu'il avait des armes. Il n'allait pas lui dire que sous son pull il cachait plusieurs rouleaux invocateurs remplis d'armes. Après tout, le Fûinjutsu, ou art des sceaux, était la spécialité de son clan. Et grâce aux souvenirs de Kurama il avait pu apprendre les techniques connues de sa mère, Kushina Uzumaki, mais aussi de Mito Uzumaki, la première Jinchûriki de Kyubi. Leur senseï arriva finalement et commença les explications, ce qui éclaira les trois équipiers sur la raison de leur jeun. Leur prof leur présenta les deux clochettes et l'épreuve consistant à en récupérer une pour espérer manger avant de sonner le top départ. Le blondinet partit immédiatement se cacher comme ses deux camarades.

''Alors renardeau, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?''

''Le mieux serait de lui tendre un piège. Avec le sceau de la Volonté je peux l'immobiliser mais de là à ce qu'il tombe dedans…''

''Tu es nul en genjutsu mais si tu le laisses penser qu'il mène tu pourras parvenir à le piéger, faut juste que ton piège soit prêt et qu'il ne se rende pas compte que tu l'y amènes.''

''Oui. Parfait Kurama, j'ai un plan.''

Et le renard sourit à la ruse de son petit. Quand le blond émergea, après avoir scanné la zone pour savoir où étaient les trois autres protagonistes, il entendit le cri de Sakura, piégée dans un genjutsu. Il fila mettre en place son piège pendant que le prof était occupé avec le brun. Il fit ensuite exprès de tomber dans un piège qui le suspendit tête en bas. Rapidement, son senseï apparut devant lui pour lui faire la leçon. Il prit alors un kunai dissimulé dans ses chaussures et trancha la corde, se servant de l'arbre pour éviter le deuxième piège. Il s'enfuit dans la direction opposée à son piège et dans laquelle il avait placé un piège plus gros que le professeur avait forcément remarqué.

''Kurama ?'' Demanda-t-il en voyant son prof tomber dedans.

''Un clone, renardeau, le vrai va arriver par derrière.''

Il feint la surprise et se mit à courir dans l'autre sens, simulant une proie acculée qui tentait de fuir. Il atteint un autre endroit où il avait posé son vrai piège. Il su que ça avait marché quand le sceau s'activa juste après son passage. Il fit volt-face pour trouver son professeur immobilisé.

''Le vrai ?''

''Le vrai, renardeau ! T'as réussit !''

Naruto eut un sourire en coin à la joie du renard. Il s'approcha de son senseï qui luttait contre son sceau.

_ Inutile, professeur. Personne ne peut se défaire d'un sceau posé par un Uzumaki. Il récupéra les deux clochettes et observa son professeur immobile qui avait son seul œil visible d'écarquillé. Après tout… le Fûinjutsu est la spécialité de notre clan. Il sourit doucereusement au jonin emprisonné et observa de plus près les deux clochettes.

''J'en laisse une Kurama ? Ou je m'offre double ration ?''

''En sachant que tu as des provisions scellées dans un rouleau ? Prends-toi double ration.''

Naruto sourit avec amusement alors qu'il observait toujours les deux clochettes et décida finalement d'en reposer une.

_ Sasuke et Sakura sont loin donc j'ai le temps de me rendre là où sont les déjeunés avant de vous libérer. Promis, je vous attend pour manger.

Et il partit en faisant disparaître sa clochette dans sa manche, la scellant rapidement dans un petit rouleau qu'il cacha au milieu des autres dans le cas où son senseï chercherait à la lui reprendre. En chemin il tomba sur une Sakura évanouit et un Sasuke enfoui sous terre et dont seule la tête dépassait, lui laissant tout le loisir de pester contre les groupies inutiles. Le blond se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire à la scène.

_ Aide moi au lieu de rire ! Grommela le prisonnier.

Naruto consentit à lui apporter son aide et les deux garçons réveillèrent Sakura.

_ Sasuke ! J'ai cru que tu étais mort !

_ Ça va, lâche-moi ! Râla le Uchiha. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais à te balader ainsi à découvert ?

_ Moi ? Demanda Naruto. J'ai fini.

_ Fini ? Fit sceptiquement la seule fille.

Pour toute réponse il leur montra la clochette.

_ T'as réussit ?! S'exclama Sakura.

_ 'Tain. Dire que j'y étais presque et que tu as réussit avant moi…

_ Il a encore une clochette. J'ai hésité à prendre les deux mais finalement une me suffit. Venez.

Il les dirigea vers l'endroit où leur professeur était encore scellé.

_ Vous voyez le parchemin qui est caché là ? Dit-il en leur indiquant le bout de papier qui dépassait de sous les feuilles au sol. Tant que je ne le désactive pas il restera immobile.

_ Donc il est à notre merci. Fit Sasuke en prenant la clochette.

_ Oui, mais il n'y a toujours que deux clochettes. Continua le blond. Bah, tiens Sakura. Fit Naruto en lui tendant sa clochette.

_ Mais…

_ Toi tu as un rêve, Sasuke un objectif, moi… je n'attend plus rien de la vie alors je m'en fiche…

_ Merci. Fit la jeune fille en prenant la clochette.

C'est à ce moment que leurs estomacs choisirent de protester contre le jeun, les faisant tous les trois rougir.

_ Clochette ou pas, j'ai la dalle. Fit Sasuke.

Naruto sortit un parchemin de sous son pull et l'étala devant lui, composant rapidement quelques signes pour en extraire son contenu. Il commença par une nappe qu'il jeta sur Sasuke, puis un panier de couverts qu'il passa à Sakura et termina par deux paniers garnis de victuailles.

_ A table ? Fit-il avec hésitation.

''Ton premier repas avec des amis, renardeau, je suis si fier de toi, tu grandit tellement vite !''

Naruto rougit intensément aux propos du renard, faisant sourire ses coéquipiers qui pensaient qu'il était gêné de son audace. Ils s'assirent alors tous les trois devant Kakashi qu'ils avaient complètement oublié et mangèrent de bon cœur.

_ C'est super bon ! Ou tu l'as acheté ? Demanda Sakura.

_ Oh. Euh… je l'ai cuisiné moi-même.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. Même si je préférerais manger des ramens chaque jour, je sais qu'une alimentation équilibrée permet un bon développement physique et spirituel, ces énergies formant notre chakra, ça le renforce.

_ Waouh. Fit la demoiselle. Je ne verrais plus jamais mon assiette de légumes de la même façon.

Naruto rigola doucement et même Sasuke esquissa un sourire. A la fin de leur repas ils continuèrent à discuter et finirent par s'endormir juste devant leur senseï qui n'avait pas bougé. C'est vers 15h que le Hokage vint voir comment ils s'en sortaient vu qu'ils ne revenaient pas. Il resta bête quelques instants avant d'exploser de rire en voyant l'un des meilleurs ninja du village immobile devant trois gamins faisant la sieste. Cela réveilla les trois jeunes dont Naruto qui fit un sourire d'excuse au professeur en le libérant.

_ Alors Kakashi, ces élèves ? Fit le vieil homme avec un grand sourire.

_ Feront de formidables ninjas, Maître Hokage.

_ On est reçu ? Demanda Sakura.

_ Vous l'êtes, du moment que vous ne m'oubliez plus pendant cinq heures coincé dans un sceau !

_ Désolé. Se sentit obligé de dire Naruto, conscient que c'était lui le seul à pouvoir annuler le sceau.

_ Très belle maîtrise du Fûinjutsu, gamin. Fit le vieil homme.

_ Je suis un Uzumaki. Se contenta de répondre le blond, peu habitué aux compliments.

Après ça, les jours passèrent et les missions s'enchaînèrent. Rien de palpitant mais étant des débutants ils ne pouvaient prétendre à mieux.

_ Bien. Fit le Hokage un jour alors qu'ils venaient de rendre un chat à sa maîtresse. J'aimerais vous confier une mission de rang C cette fois. Vous avez tous les trois du potentiel et j'aimerais vous tester.

Il tendit une liasse de feuille à Kakashi qui acquiesça. Escorter un vieil homme ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. C'est pour cela qu'ils se retrouvèrent le lendemain à l'entrée du village où le vieil homme en question, Tazuna, les retrouva. Kakashi observa le blondinet qui était encore dans la même tenue, ne portant qu'un pantalon et son pull noir qui lui tombait à mi-cuisse.

_ Tu n'as pas de sac, Naruto ?

_ Je suis un Uzumaki. Se contenta de répondre le blond en lui désignant du pouce le rouleau qui avait pris place avec son fourre-tout juste au-dessus de ses fesses.

_ Si tu le dis. Se contenta de répondre le professeur.

C'est ainsi que leur voyage commença, la petite troupe était silencieuse la plupart du temps, mis à part Sakura qui posait de temps à autre des questions sur leur destination et les autres villages ninja. Alors qu'ils avaient bien avancé, Naruto s'arrêta devant une flaque. Kakashi qui marchait derrière lui s'arrêta pour le regarder avant de regarder à son tour la flaque.

_ Un problème Naruto ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Non… je viens juste de réaliser que j'avais soif. Et il contourna la flaque pour continuer à avancer.

_ Nous ferons bientôt une pause. Lui annonça son senseï avant de passer lui aussi à côté de la flaque.

Le blond ne fut pas surpris quand deux ninjas sortirent de la flaque et les attaquèrent mais il haussa un sourcil quand son senseï se laissa prendre.

_ Maître Kakashi ! Cria Sakura.

''Apparemment il veut vous tester, renardeau.'' Lui fit Kurama.

Les deux attaquants l'entourèrent de leur chaîne sans que le blond ne bouge, laissant faire Sasuke qu'il avait sentit bouger dans son dos. Ce dernier les coinça avec leur propre chaîne, permettant à Naruto de poser un sceau sur chacun d'eux simultanément, les immobilisant efficacement.

_ Félicitation les gosses. Fit leur senseï en réapparaissant indemne.

_ Maître ! Fit la jeune fille. J'ai cru que vous étiez mort !

_ Mais non, mais non. Je voulais juste voir comment vous alliez vous en sortir.

Naruto se contenta de secouer la tête avant de replonger son nez dans son col roulé et de reprendre son chemin. Il marchait à l'avant avec Sakura mais sentait bien que la jeune fille était perturbée.

''Elle pense qu'elle est inutile vu que le p'tit taciturne et toi vous avez fait tout le boulot.''

''Ah ?''

_ Sakura ?

_ Oui ?

_ Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler. Offrit le blond à la jeune fille.

_ Je… Elle se tourna mais les trois autres étaient suffisamment loin pour ne pas entendre leur conversation. J'ai l'impression d'être inutile. Sasuke et toi avez l'air tellement fort et sur de vous. Moi je n'ai pas autant de courage.

_ Tu aimes étudier, non ?

_ Oui… j'ai travaillé dur à l'Académie pour ne pas être à la traîne.

_ Tiens. Fit-il en lui tendant un livre qu'il venait de desceller d'un parchemin.

_ Un livre d'initiation à la médecine ninja ?

_ Oui. Il faut beaucoup étudier et être rigoureux pour devenir médic-nin. Moi je n'aime pas tant que ça étudier et je pense que Sasuke voudra se pencher plus sur des techniques offensives. Mais toi tu pourrais être une ninja médicale, ainsi tu serais en soutiens et nous soignerais en cas de blessure. Les médic-nin sont très recherchés dans les équipes et souvent capital à la réussite d'une mission.

_ Ça serait bien. Je n'aurais plus l'impression d'être un poids pour vous.

_ Commence par ce livre, il est très complet. Si quand tu l'as finit tu veux te lancer dans cette branche dis-le moi et je te fournirais d'autres livres.

_ D'accord. Merci Naruto. Je… je suis désolée d'avoir dit que je te déteste notre premier jour.

_ … Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude que l'on me déteste. Le village entier me déteste.

Sakura ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais elle fut interrompue par Tazuna qui leur indiquait un bateau plus loin qu'ils allaient emprunter pour traverser la mer. La balade fut calme et la vue du pont impressionnante. Leur chauffeur les déposa au milieu de la mangrove et Tazuna annonça qu'il continueraient à pied. Ils avançaient d'un bon pas quand soudain la voix de Kurama retentit :

''Ninja en approche, renardeau. Il va pas tarder à vous attaquer.''

''Oui, je l'ai sentit. Merci Kurama.''

''Je t'en pris, renardeau. Fais attention à toi, c'est un gros calibre.''

''Bien.''

Le blond fit un signe discret à Sasuke à côté de lui et la seconde d'après il se jetait sur Sakura alors que le brun se baissait et que leur senseï s'occupait de leur client. Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un crier 'à terre' dans l'action mais n'y fit pas cas et se retourna pour voir apparaître un nukenin de Kiri. S'il se fiait à ses sens, l'homme était puissant, il valait donc mieux qu'ils soient sur de leur coup. Il resta sur ses gardes pendant l'affrontement entre Kakashi et le nouveau venu du nom de Zabuza, analysant le style de combat de ce dernier. Un utilisateur Suiton de haut niveau, malheureusement sa maîtrise du Doton était plutôt moyenne.

_ Tu t'en sors comment en Doton ?

_ Pas terrible. Ma spécialité est le Katon. Et toi ?

_ Spécialité Fûton mais je m'en sors bien en Suiton. Si on ruse un peu je pourrais essayer de le piéger dans un sceau.

_ Il te faudra être rapide.

_ Je le serais.

Naruto se mit en avant quand leur maître se fit prendre au piège et fit quelques signes dans son dos au brun. Il se mit à courir vers le nukenin en invoquant un clone. Il sortit alors deux shurikens fûma d'un parchemin, des grands shurikens de la taille de son bras, qu'il passa à Sasuke. Il lança son clone faire diversion et se lança à l'assaut. Sakura cria son nom quand Zabuza le découpa en deux d'un coup d'épée mais le blond ne fit que sourire alors qu'il disparaissait dans un nuage de fumée.

''Un clone ?'' pensa le nukenin. Mais il ne s'y attarda pas quand il vit l'un des shuriken fûma foncer sur lui. Il le rattrapa facilement et évita le deuxième qui manqua de l'atteindre.

_ La technique du shuriken furtif. Fit Kakashi.

Zabuza allait se moquer du brun et de sa technique pourrie quand il entendit un 'pouf' derrière lui. Il eut à peine le temps de voir une chevelure blonde qu'il se prenait un parchemin dans la figure et était immobilisé. Son épée disparue également rapidement de sa main et il sentit qu'on éloignait son corps de la prison aqueuse qui cessa de fonctionner.

_ Là aussi vous vous êtes laissé avoir pour nous tester ? Demanda Sakura avec candeur.

_ Non, là il s'est vraiment fait avoir comme un bleu. Fut la réponse simultanée de Naruto et Sasuke.

_ Dis donc les jeunes ! Fit leur maître avec agacement.

_ Pas la peine de nier. Sourit narquoisement Sasuke.

_ Ça valait bien la peine de faire l'éloge du Sharingan pendant au moins dix minutes pour arriver à un tel résultat… Ajouta Naruto d'un ton plat.

_ Heureusement que les enfants sont là… Ajouta Tazuna.

_ Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre ? Soupira Kakashi.

Le regard de Naruto se porta soudain vers la forêt.

''Tu sens Kurama ?''

''C'est rapide, renardeau, sois prudent.''

Une brume envahit soudain les lieux et il sentit quelqu'un s'emparer du rouleau contenant l'épée de Zabuza et de Zabuza lui-même. Autant ce dernier serait facilement libéré par une personne extérieur mais il souhaitait bon courage à la personne qui voulait récupérer l'arme.

 _ **Plus tard…**_

_ Un entraînement ? Demanda Sakura.

_ Oui. Vous allez vous entraîner à partir de demain dans la forêt. Combien de temps donnes-tu à Zabuza ? Le regard de Kakashi se tourna vers le blond.

_ Si celui qui l'a récupéré s'y connaît en sceaux, une semaine. Sinon plus. Pour l'épée par contre ça prendra un gros mois s'il est vraiment calé. Sinon il n'y arrivera pas. Par contre Zabuza pourra libérer son épée plus facilement vu qu'elle lui obéit.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Sasuke, intrigué.

_ Cette arme a une sorte de conscience. Je l'ai sentit se débattre quand je l'ai scellé, comme quand je scelle un être vivant. Avec Zabuza éveillé, ça devrait prendre deux semaines minimum pour la sortir, peut-être moins, mais de toute façon ils devront récupérer pendant quelques jours après libération et je saurais à l'instant même où le sceau se brisera.

_ Donc on a environ trois semaines devant nous minimum ? En conclu leur senseï.

_ C'est ça.

Le lendemain trouva donc nos trois amis dans la forêt où Sasuke et Naruto se retrouvaient à grimper aux arbres pendant que Sakura, maîtrisant la technique, lisait le livre confié par le blond. Et plus elle lisait, plus elle avait envie de devenir ninja médecin. Il fallut deux jours d'entraînement intensif aux garçons pour arriver en haut de l'arbre. Après ça, au lieu de rentrer directement informer leur maître de leur réussite, ils firent une pause bienvenue, savourant les petits plats du blond.

_ J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer. Fit justement ce dernier à ses camarades. C'est une technique permettant de découvrir la nature de son Chakra et ses facilités si on en a.

_ Je sais déjà que la nature de mon chakra est Katon, comme tous les miens. Fit Sasuke.

_ Tu pourras alors voir si tu as des facilités.

_ Moi en tout cas ça m'intéresse. Fit Sakura. D'ailleurs, Naruto, je peux avoir d'autres livres ?

_ Des livres ? Demanda le brun.

_ Oui. Fit la jeune fille. Naruto m'a convaincu de devenir Ninja médecin.

_ Hn. Tu maîtrise bien ton chakra et tu as une bonne mémoire, tu feras sûrement une bonne médic-nin. Fit le Uchiha d'un air détaché, faisant rougir intensément sa camarade.

_ Commençons par la nature de nos chakras et après on mettra un programme d'entraînement en place. Fit le Jinchûriki de Kyubi.

Ses coéquipiers acquiescèrent et le blond leur montra la technique sur lui-même.

_ Comme vous le voyez mon Chakra est Fûton et j'ai des facilités avec le Suiton. Ce qui m'arrange vu qu'avec Suiton je peux contrer un Chakra Katon qui est fort face à mon Chakra Fûton. A toi Sakura.

_ Doton. Annonça Sasuke.

_ Fort contre le Suiton et faible face au Raiton. Ajouta la demoiselle.

_ On travaillera donc le Doton et le Fûton. Fit le blondinet. Pas de facilité apparemment mais pour ce que j'ai en tête pour toi ce n'est pas grave. Sasuke ?

_ Raiton ? Fit le brun, surpris. Avec Katon en facilité ?

_ Comme quoi… tu as bien fait de faire le test. Commenta le blond.

_ Je ne connais aucune technique Raiton. Soupira le brun, encore troublé de ne pas avoir la nature de chakra propre à son Clan.

_ Ok, voilà ce que je vous propose. Commença Naruto en regardant ses camarades : pour Sasuke un entraînement à la maîtrise du Raiton, un entraînement au Katon, un entraînement visant à renforcer ta vitesse et un dernier pour maîtriser ta pupille et le genjutsu.

Le blond fit plusieurs signes au-dessus de quatre rouleaux et des piles de livres en sortirent. Sasuke les récupéra et commença à les feuilleter. Le blond se tourna alors vers la seule fille :

_ Pour toi Sakura : un entraînement pour la maîtrise du Doton, un entraînement pour augmenter ta force, un pour améliorer ton taijutsu en utilisant le style Senju et bien sur un entraînement pour maîtriser les jutsu médicaux.

_ Ma force… et le style Senju ?

_ Oui. Tu as une excellente maîtrise du chakra, ce qui te permet de pouvoir apprendre le style Senju qui se base sur l'augmentation de la force grâce au chakra afin de frapper fort. Si tu t'en sors bien tu pourras briser des murs, le sol, les os de tes adversaires… en bref, faire un carnage. Surtout que si tu sais où frapper grâce à tes connaissances médicales ça te rendras redoutable.

_ Je comprend.

_ Si tu t'en sors je t'apprendrais un sceau inventé par l'un des trois senins légendaire, Tsunade.

_ Et toi ? Demanda Sasuke alors que les yeux de Sakura se mettaient à briller.

_ J'augmente ma maîtrise du chakra…

''Enfin de celui de Kurama…''

''Ça va être fun !''

_ … je fini de créer ma nouvelle technique Fûton et je continu de m'exercer au Fûinjutsu. On se laisse un mois à compter d'aujourd'hui et tous les jours qu'on aura en plus après ce mois et jusqu'à ce que je sente le sceau sur l'épée de Zabuza se briser, on s'entraînera à parfaire notre travail d'équipe. Ça vous convient ?

_ Je marche. Fit le brun.

_ Ok ! Je vais donner mon maximum ! Sourit Sakura.

 _ **Deux semaines plus tard…**_

L'entraînement se passait bien pour les trois Genin, leur maître était de corvée protection pendant qu'eux suivaient leur programme dans la forêt. Ils prenaient toujours le temps de manger ensemble à midi les petits plats du blond qui semblait avoir un garde manger infini dans ses parchemins. Ce jour-là, Naruto était resté dans la forêt alors que la nuit tombait et que ses camarades étaient rentrés. Il leur avait dit qu'il y passerait probablement la nuit à méditer. Il fut surpris de sentir une présence si tôt le lendemain matin et sortit de sa transe pour aller à sa rencontre.

''Une fille ?''

''Un garçon, renardeau. Le même qui t'a volé le nukenin et ton parchemin avec l'épée.''

''Hum. Il me semblait bien que son chakra me disait quelque chose…''

_ Que fait un jeune garçon seul dans la forêt de si bon matin ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

_ Je peut te retourner la question. Fit son vis-à-vis d'une voix douce.

_ Je suis Naruto, fit le blond en s'accroupissant, tu ramasses des herbes médicinales ?

_ Je suis Haku, et oui j'en récolte.

_ Veux-tu de l'aide ? C'est pour Zabuza, non ?

_ Que…

_ Pas la peine de me le cacher, c'est toi qui l'a récupéré il y a deux semaines. Tu as réussit à le sortir de mon sceau de la volonté ?

_ Oui.

_ Et l'épée ?

_ Non…

_ Cette épée a une volonté propre. Si vous y mettez du votre vous parviendrez à briser le sceau.

_ Pourquoi me dire ça ? Tu es un ennemi.

_ Seuls ceux que je hais sont des ennemis, toi je ne te hais pas.

_ Que suis-je alors ? Fit Haku avec amusement.

_ … Un ami qui s'ignore.

Le ninja de Kiri fut surpris par ces mots.

_ Naruto ? Demanda Sakura alors qu'elle arrivait avec Sasuke.

_ Hum ? Oh, voici Haku. Je l'aidais à ramasser des herbes médicinales. Haku, voici mes coéquipiers : Sakura et Sasuke.

_ Enchanté. Je vais vous laisser, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Merci pour ton aide, Naruto.

_ Au plaisir.

L'entraînement continua encore pendant un mois avant que Naruto ne s'arrête en plein repas un soir.

_ Un problème ? Demanda Kakashi à son élève.

_ Le sceau est brisé. Je leur donne deux ou trois jours avant de nous attaquer.

Deux jours plus tard les trois Genin accompagnèrent leur senseï et Tazuna jusqu'au pont mais à mi-chemin Naruto se tourna vers Sakura :

_ J'ai oublié mon parchemin avec le repas.

_ J'y vais si tu veux. Tu fais déjà à manger pour nous tous les midis !

_ Merci.

Il regarda la jeune fille partir en sens inverse, cachant un petit sourire dans son col roulé. Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver les ouvriers à terre quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux et laissa à Sasuke le soin de se charger des clones aqueux. Plus loin se trouvait Zabuza et Haku mais rapidement ils disparurent de leur vue alors que Sakura arrivait sur place.

_ Inari et sa mère ont été attaqué mais ils vont bien. Fit-elle rapidement. J'ai pu me débarrasser des deux ennemis.

_ Bien Sakura. Fit son maître en jetant un regard en coin au blond. Reste en retrait pour protéger Tazuna.

_ A vos ordres. Fit-elle. Maintenant elle savait que là était sa place en tant que médic-nin (ou tout du moins celle ayant le plus de connaissances dans le domaine…).

_ Je peux dissiper le brouillard mais ça va me prendre du temps. Leur annonça Naruto.

_ Fais-le. Lui ordonna son maître. Sasuke s'occupera du ninja de Kiri et moi je me charge de Zabuza.

Naruto acquiesça avant de les voir disparaître dans le brouillard. Le blond se concentra, en retrait derrière Tazuna et Sakura, et observa grâce aux perceptions de Kurama le combat entre Sasuke et Haku. Le Uchiha avait fait beaucoup de progrès et maîtrisait désormais son Sharingan ainsi que des techniques Raiton. Sa vitesse avait également beaucoup augmentée ce qui lui permettait d'esquiver facilement les aiguilles de Haku. Le blond se concentra sur sa technique Fûton. Elle exigeait une grande concentration pour être lancée, le blond se dit qu'il serait bien de travailler à la rendre plus simple d'utilisation…

''Derrière toi !'' Cria soudainement Kurama alors qu'il allait lancer sa technique. Il sentit le chakra de Haku dans son dos mais savait qu'il ne pourrait l'éviter. Il se prépara à encaisser après avoir lancé sa technique du souffle destructeur tourbillonnant, créant une véritable tornade qui balaya le pont et dispersa la brume. Il ferma les yeux, attendant le coup qui ne vint jamais. Quand il se retourna se fut pour voir Sasuke avec des aiguilles dans la gorge faire barrage de son corps. Le blond se précipita sur lui :

_ Idiot. Murmura-t-il.

L'autre ne lui répondit pas. Il le donna rapidement à Sakura et se prépara à affronter Haku.

''Renardeau ?''

''Il n'est pas mort. Les aiguilles n'ont pas touché de point vital.''

''Mais tu es en colère.''

_ Ais-je ta haine maintenant ? Demanda Haku en enlevant son masque.

_ Va savoir. Dit le blond avant de se lancer à l'attaque : Fûton – La grande percée tourbillonnante !

Haku esquiva les flèches de vent de son attaque avec difficulté avant de répliquer. Il piégea Naruto dans ses miroirs de glace et commença à l'attaquer de toutes part. Le blond n'avait pas la vitesse du brun donc il prit plusieurs coups mais son endurance hors norme propre à son Clan lui permit de résister. Il sortit rapidement un parchemin et se plaça au centre du dôme :

_ Fûinjutsu – Absorption et scellage des techniques !

Le dôme disparu et Haku le regarda avec effarement.

_ J'ai juste scellé ton ninjutsu et le chakra que tu avais utilisé avec. Fit nonchalamment le blond.

Le brun s'apprêta à répliquer mais il vit au loin Zabuza sur le point de perdre face à Kakashi et décida d'aller le sauver. Il s'élança mais au moment où il passa près de Naruto il capta son étrange sourire et un frisson le parcourut. Le blond darda ses yeux bleu sur le cadavre de Haku et sur celui de Zabuza qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Il vit Sakura aidant Sasuke à se relever et alla vers eux.

_ Alors, être ninja médecin c'est comment ? Fit-il à sa camarade.

Pour seule réponse elle leur envoya à chacun un uppercut qui les balança par-dessus bord directement dans l'eau.

_ NE ME FAITES PLUS JAMAIS DE FRAYEUR PAREIL ! L'entendirent-ils hurler alors qu'ils émergeaient.

_ Je crois qu'on a créé un monstre… Fit le blond.

_ Hn… Fut la seule réponse du brun avant que leur maître ne vienne les repêcher.

C'est bien évidement à ce moment que Gâto, celui qui avait employé Zabuza pour tuer Tazuna, se pointa pour les achever. Mais bon, entre les villageois qui se décidèrent enfin à réagir et Kakashi qui utilisa le multi-clonage ils n'eurent pas trop de mal à les repousser. On enterra Zabuza et Haku, Naruto scellant l'épée du nukenin et la construction du pont continua.

_ Je vais me balader aujourd'hui. Fit le blond en sortant le lendemain de leur affrontement.

_ Tu devrais te reposer. Fit Sakura.

_ C'est bon. Je ne ferais pas de folies et j'ai besoin de m'aérer.

Son senseï le laissa partir et il alla calmement dans la forêt à l'endroit où il avait rencontré Haku. Il sortit tranquillement un parchemin et descella trois cases, laissant apparaître deux corps amochés et une grande épée.

_ Naruto ? Demanda Haku de sa voix douce.

_ Tu n'as pas réussit à avoir ma haine. Tu es donc encore un ami qui s'ignore.

_ Tu n'aurais pas du me sauver gamin. Je vais te tuer.

_ Si je voulais que Haku vive, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser mourir. Faites bonne route.

Le blond se détourna d'eux et reprit son chemin à travers les arbres.

_ Naruto ! L'interrompit Haku. Je ne suis pas un ami qui s'ignore. Je… Je suis ton ami. Merci pour tout.

_ Dans ce cas je serais aussi le tiens. Prends soin de toi, mon ami.

Et cette fois le blondinet partit pour de bon sous le sourire de son nouvel ami et la moue boudeuse du nukenin, dégoûté de devoir sa vie à un stupide morveux. Le temps passa et le pont fut finalement achevé. Pendant ce temps, les trois Genin continuèrent leur entraînement et leur professeur du bien s'avouer impressionné par leurs progrès. Le pont terminé, ils prirent finalement la route pour rentrer chez eux.

_ Alors ce pont, comment vous allez l'appeler ? Demanda Kakashi avant de partir à Tazuna.

_ Eh bien… j'y ai réfléchit et je crois que… Nasura-Shi me semble bien !

_ Nasura-Shi ? Fit le junin de manière sceptique.

_ Oui. J'ai prit une syllabe de chacun de vos prénoms et ça m'a donné ça. Na(ruto) (Sa)su(ke) (Saku)ra – (Kaka)shi.

_ Nasura, hein ? Fit le brun en regardant avec un sourire ses deux coéquipiers.

_ J'aime bien. Fit le blond.

_ C'est classe. Nous sommes donc le trio Nasura. J'aime ! S'enthousiasma Sakura.

_ Oy, les gosses. N'oubliez pas le -shi, je suis là moi aussi.

_ Va pour Nasura. Confirma le blond en commençant à avancer.

_ J'approuve. Ajouta le brun en le suivant.

Sakura les suivit à son tour en souriant.

_ Ils ne m'écoutent même pas… Soupira leur senseï avant de se mettre lui aussi en route pour Konoha.

 _ **Plus tard…**_

Ils rentrèrent finalement au village après une longue absence et les missions recommencèrent à s'enchaîner. Au départ ils avaient attendu patiemment leur senseï toujours en retard, mais rapidement ils lui avaient signifié qu'ils l'attendraient à un terrain d'entraînement afin de ne pas poiroter pendant des heures pour rien. C'est donc un jour où ils allaient à leur terrain qu'ils croisèrent deux ninjas de Suna. Le troisième les rejoins rapidement et Naruto eut une impression bizarre venant de lui alors qu'il demandait son nom à Sasuke.

''Un Jinchûriki, renardeau.''

''Tu sais de qui ?''

''Je reconnais le chakra de Shukaku, le démon à une queue. Il utilise le sable, je suis prêt à parier que sa gourde en contient.''

''Le Tanuki, hein… ?'' Fit pensivement le blond en observant l'hôte.

_ Allons-y. Leur fit Sasuke, et Sakura et lui le suivirent sans protester.

Quand leur maître arriva à leur terrain d'entraînement ce fut pour leur annoncer qu'ils les avaient tous recommandés pour l'examen Chunin.

_ Déposez ce formulaire à la salle 301 de l'Académie avant 16h si vous voulez participer. N'oubliez pas que vous n'y êtes pas obligé.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il les planta.

_ …

_ …

_ …

Sasuke soupira en se tournant vers les deux autres :

_ On y va ?

_ Ok. Se contenta de répondre le blond.

_ On te suit. Fit Sakura.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'au bâtiment et commencèrent à monter les étages. Ils furent surpris de voir un rassemblement au deuxième devant une porte qui semblait être la 301.

_ Ils sont débiles ? Fit Naruto.

_ Comment peuvent-ils penser que la salle 301 se trouve au deuxième étage entre la 200 et la 202 ? Demanda Sakura.

_ Pff… Ignorons ces idiots. Fit Sasuke en reprenant son chemin.

_ Oh ! Mais voilà des nouveaux venus ! Vous ne voulez pas vous inscrire ? Fit l'un des deux ninjas qui bloquait la porte et qui avait déjà mis à terre un type aux gros sourcils et sa coéquipière avec des beignets sur la tête.

_ Votre illusion est bien pitoyable, fit Sasuke avec dédains, mais ce qui l'es encore plus c'est tous les idiots qui se sont fait avoir.

_ Ah… ! Le premier à le remarquer. Fit l'autre ninja bloquant la porte en enlevant l'illusion et laissant apparaître 201 à la place de 301.

_ A vrai dire mes coéquipiers aussi l'avait vu, mais ce n'était pas bien difficile…

Le brun voulut se remettre en route mais il vit celui qui les avaient interpellé se jeter sur lui. Il esquiva agilement son coup et le regarda avec ennui.

_ Ôtes-toi de notre chemin. Soupira-t-il.

Naruto et Sakura n'avaient pas bougé mais ils étaient prêt à intervenir à tout instant, ayant bien travaillé leur coordination depuis leur mission avec Tazuna. Sasuke regarda intensément le ninja qui refusait de bouger mais il eut un petit sourire en coin quand il sentit Naruto passer à côté de lui et se diriger calmement vers le garçon qui bloquait le passage. Il le vit baisser son col roulé, dévoilant le bas de son visage et… embrasser leur opposant. Ce dernier tomba sur le cul et tous les autres présents écarquillèrent les yeux.

_ Tu es plutôt mignon, fit le blond d'une voix ronronnante, mais tu ne sais pas embrasser. Dommage. Il se retourna vers ses camarades qui souriaient avec amusement. Nous y allons ?

_ Oui. Fit le brun et ils reprirent leur route sans que personne ne les entrave cette fois, se contentant de les regarder passer avec stupéfaction.

Une fois loin ils rigolèrent doucement et rejoignirent leur maître devant la salle 301, la vraie cette fois.

_ Eh bien… qu'est-ce qui vous amuse ainsi ? Demanda ce dernier.

_ Pas grand-chose, maître. Répondit en riant Sakura.

_ Dans ce cas, je peux vous annoncer que je suis ravi de vous voir tous les trois, vu que c'est un examen en équipe.

_ On ne l'envisageait pas autrement. Nous sommes l'équipe Nasura vous vous souvenez ? Fit le blond.

Leur maître sourit :

_ Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite bonne chance.

Il se poussa pour les laisser passer et Sakura passa devant pour ouvrir les portes. Ils furent surpris de voir le nombre de candidats mais rapidement Sasuke esquiva un boulet blond qui lui fonça dessus. Ino se ramassa par terre sous le sourire ravi de Sakura.

_ Ça te fait plaisir le boudin avec ton front protubérant ! Attaqua la blonde.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est que Naruto et Sasuke se mettent entre elle et sa rivale pour la fusiller du regard :

_ Je te conseil de surveiller tes propos quand tu parles de notre coéquipière. Fit froidement le blond, ce qui la fit frissonner malgré elle.

Heureusement Shikamaru et Choji vinrent à sa rescousse en entamant une conversation sur l'examen tout comme Kiba, Hinata et Shino. Leurs retrouvailles furent cependant interrompues par un ninja du nom de Kabuto.

''Je le sens pas ce type…''

''Moi non plus renardeau, méfies-toi.''

Il regarda vaguement l'interaction avec les ninjas du pays du Son et dirigea son regard vers les examinateurs quand ils firent leur apparition dans la salle. Il écouta distraitement le gars du milieu reprendre les troubles-fêtes et remarqua finalement un des examinateurs dont le chakra semblait familier.

''Hey ! C'est pas celui à qui tu as roulé un patin tout à l'heure ?'' Fit le renard.

''Si.'' Lui répondit avec amusement son hôte. Il fit d'ailleurs un petit sourire taquin à l'examinateur qui déglutit péniblement. Il avança finalement avec ses coéquipiers et récupéra son numéro et sa feuille pour l'épreuve écrite. Il se trouva à côté de Hinata et attendit patiemment que cela commence. Une fois l'examen débuté, il lit attentivement les neuf questions et se demanda quelle genre de question serait la dixième qui était donnée par l'examinateur 45 minutes avant la fin. Les questions étaient difficiles mais il savait qu'avec leur entraînement intensif Sasuke et Sakura parviendraient à avoir au moins un point. Lui aussi d'ailleurs et il savait que Sasuke copierait les mouvements de Sakura avec sa pupille pour répondre, leur assurant beaucoup de points.

Cette dernière prenait d'ailleurs le temps de réfléchir pour ne pas avoir à gommer et induire Sasuke en erreur. Elle observa le dos de Naruto quelques bancs devant elle. Le blond n'avait pas une mémoire exceptionnelle mais il était très intelligent et rigoureux. Il devrait s'en sortir sans trop de problèmes. Naruto avait terminé depuis un moment quand l'examinateur se décida à leur poser la dernière question. Enfin, qu'il leur posa un dilemme en leur laissant le choix de continuer au risque de ne plus pouvoir passer l'examen s'ils échouaient ou de partir. Naruto attendit mais en eut marre au bout d'un quart d'heure.

''Il ment, renardeau.''

''Je sais… Mais là, j'ai sommeil. J'ai besoin d'un sieste.''

_ Hinata, fit-il doucement à la jeune fille à ses côtés. Tu peux me réveiller quand ils se décideront à nous poser cette fameuse dixième question ?

_ Euh… hum… o-oui… mais…

Naruto ne fit pas cas de ses balbutiements en s'endormit sur sa table, la tête dans ses bras. Le reste de la salle le regarda bêtement car tous avaient entendu la demande du blond. Sakura se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rigoler et Sasuke pensa avec amusement que son camarade était un crétin. Le temps passa mais plus personne n'abandonna.

_ Bien, je penses que tu peux réveiller ton camarade dit-il à la jeune Hyûga qui se dépêcha de secouer le blondinet à ses côté. Maintenant, je peux vous annoncer que tous les présents… ont réussit la première épreuve !

Naruto posa un regard endormit sur l'examinateur qui expliquait à des aspirants outrés le but de l'examen avant qu'une tornade ne débarque par la fenêtre et qu'une nana surexcitée n'apparaisse pour leur annoncer la tenue immédiate de la deuxième épreuve. Le blond la suivit alors docilement avec Sakura et Sasuke jusqu'à une forêt dont l'entrée était interdite :

_ Voilà la deuxième épreuve ! Vous allez devoir survivre ! Vous passerez cinq jours dans cette forêt et un rouleau vous sera remis en échange des trois formulaires de consentement de votre équipe que voici. Elle fit passer les feuilles à un ninja devant elle. Pour réussir vous devez arriver à la tour au centre avec au moins un rouleau de la terre et un rouleau du ciel ainsi que tous les membres de votre équipe en vie. Compris ? Bien, allez récupérer votre rouleau et le numéro de votre porte !

C'est ainsi que l'équipe Nasura se retrouva devant leur porte.

_ Scelle le rouleau, Naruto. Lui fit Sasuke. Ainsi on est certain de ne pas le perdre.

Le blond acquiesça et le scella rapidement avant de le dissimuler sous son pull. Il tendit une feuille et un crayon à Sasuke qui reproduit le plan montré par l'examinatrice grâce à son Sharingan.

_ Bon, c'est quoi le plan ? Demanda Sakura.

_ Foncer vers la tour et établir un campement pas loin de la rivière. Fit Sasuke.

_ On ne sera pas vulnérable ? Demanda la jeune fille.

_ Pas si je scelle notre cachette de l'intérieur. Lui dit le blond.

_ Faisons ça. Dit le brun.

Ils partirent donc en direction de la tour et vers le point sur la carte où ils avaient décidé d'établir leur campement.

''Je sens trois ninjas, renardeau.''

''Oui, ils nous suivent. Le chakra d'un d'entre eux est très puissant.''

''Il me semble familier mais dans le mauvais sens. Reste bien sur tes gardes, ils vous attaqueront à la moindre faille.''

Le blond acquiesça et attendit quelques instants pour stopper ses camarades. Il tendit l'oreille vers le côté opposé à leurs assaillants et lança un kunai.

_ Désolé, j'ai cru entendre un bruit.

_ Pas grave. Fit le brun avant de reprendre la route.

Il se passa bien une heure avant que leurs poursuivants n'entre en action et les attaquent, profitant d'une pause.

L'un d'eux avait une longue langue de serpent et était manifestement le plus dangereux vu que Sakura pu venir à bout d'un de ses camarades et Sasuke s'occupa de l'autre pendant que Naruto lui tenait difficilement tête.

''Bordel ! C'est Orochimaru, renardeau ! L'un des trois senins légendaires !''

''Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?''

''Il en a après le p'tit taciturne. Fais gaffe renardeau qu'il ne découvre pas que tu es mon hôte !''

Naruto se remit en position de défense alors que Sasuke et Sakura venaient le seconder. Orochimaru avait pris le faux parchemin que Sasuke avait comme leurre et parlait maintenant au brun de le rendre plus fort s'il l'acceptait. Le Uchiha refusait, ce qui rendait l'homme furieux. Ils les prit à un moment de vitesse et mordit le cou de Sasuke, y apposant un sceau. Réagissant au quart de tour, Naruto pris Sakura sur son épaule, la main de Sasuke et les téléporta rapidement loin de ce fou. Ils atterrirent brutalement là où il avait lancé un kunai un peu plus tôt.

_ Vite Sakura ! Fit le blond en se jetant sur le brun : bloque l'avancée du sceau avec ton ninjutsu médicale.

La jeune fille s'exécuta rapidement.

_ Aaaaaargh.

_ Tiens bon, Sasuke, lui dit-elle, on va t'enlever ça.

_ Ok. Je vais faire un Fûinjutsu propre à mon Clan. Je veux que tu mettes Sasuke dans le coma avant ça, sinon il va souffrir atrocement.

_ Compris !

_ Super. Tu es prêtes ? Sa conscience va chercher à émerger mais tu dois le maintenir dans cet état, moi je vais devoir lutter contre le sceau pour l'extraire de son corps. Avant ça… Il composa rapidement plusieurs signes : Fûton – Le mur du vent. On sera tranquille comme ça. Allons-y ! Fûinjutsu – Scellage du Clan !

Il leur fallut lutter pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour parvenir à débarrasser leur coéquipier de la marque d'Orochimaru. Une fois cela fait Sakura s'assura que le brun irait bien et récupérait vite pendant que Naruto sortait de quoi grignoter. Deux heures plus tard c'est un Sasuke ankylosé qui émergea. Sakura lui fit un rapide topo et lui tendit un en-cas pour récupérer plus vite avec des pilules énergétiques.

_ Merci. Fit le brun à ses deux camarades. C'est vrai que je cherche à tout pris à devenir fort mais… le devenir avec vous me paraît bien plus attractif qu'avec l'autre pervers.

_ Pour moi aussi. Fit Sakura. J'ai envie de devenir forte avec vous.

_ On est une équipe. Dit le blond.

_ Plus qu'une équipe, on est amis ! Dit la jeune fille.

_ Ami ? Fit Sasuke avant de sourire. Oui, on l'est.

Les yeux de Naruto brillèrent de joie :

_ On est ami !

Les deux autres lui sourirent mais le visage du blond s'emprunt d'inquiétude :

_ Entre ami on ne doit rien se cacher, n'est-ce pas ?

''Renardeau…''

_ Dans ce cas je dois vous dire pour Kurama.

_ C'est… la personne que tu aimes, c'est ça ? Demanda Sakura. Tu l'avais dit lors de notre premier jour avec Maître Kakashi.

_ Oui. Kurama c'est… enfin… il est connu sous le nom de Kyubi.

_ Le démon renard à neuf queues ? Questionna sa camarade. Celui qui a dévasté le village et causé la mort du Yondaim ainsi qu'une grande partie des habitants ?

''…''

_ Papa s'est sacrifié pour protéger le village et a scellé Kurama en moi. Maman était son ancienne hôte.

_ Tes parents ? Demanda Sasuke sans comprendre.

_ Oui. Je suis le fils de Minato Namikaze, Yondaim Hokage de Konoha, et de Kushina Uzumaki, Jinchûriki de Kyubi. Mon excellente maîtrise des sceaux vient des souvenirs de Kurama qui a été scellé en elle et en Mito Uzumaki avant ma mère. Mito était la femme du premier Hokage, d'où mes connaissances sur les Senju.

_ Wow. Mais pourquoi… pourquoi on a jamais su que tu étais le fils du Quatrième ? Demanda Sakura.

_ Tout le village me hais parce que je porte le démon en moi… Vous aussi, vous allez me haïr ?

''Re…''

_ Non. Trancha le brun. Je ne peux pas haïr quelqu'un qui m'aide à devenir plus fort, qui me protège des tarés comme le type de tout à l'heure et pour qui je suis inconsciemment prêt à sacrifier ma vie comme lors de l'affrontement avec Haku.

_ Il a raison, Naruto. Si tu aimes Kyubi c'est qu'il doit être sympa pour un démon. Et puis, on est une équipe, l'équipe Nasura !

''Je ne suis pas sympa !'' Grommela le renard.

_ Oui. Leur sourit le blond, touché.

''Tu l'es, Kurama.''

''Humph !''

_ A mon tour. Fit Sasuke. Mon objectif est donc de rétablir l'honneur de mon Clan en tuant mon grand frère, Itachi, qui est responsable du massacre des miens. Enfin… ça c'était avant de vous rencontrer, maintenant je veux surtout savoir pourquoi il l'a fait. Mon grand frère que j'adorais n'aurais pas fait une telle chose sans raison.

_ Dans ce cas, je te promet d'être à tes côtés pour parvenir à ton objectif. Fit le blond.

_ Je serais là aussi. Dit Sakura.

Le brun leur fit un petit sourire.

_ Pour ma part, fit la jeune fille, je n'ai pas de grand secret mais… Disons qu'avant j'aurais tout fait pour séduire Sasuke. Héhé, maintenant, je vous considère plus comme des grands frères protecteurs qu'autre chose.

Elle prit dans chacune de ses mains, celle d'un garçon, ces derniers liant également leurs mains, formant un cercle.

_ On a beaucoup traversé ensemble, commença Sakura.

_ On a dépassé nos limites et accru notre force, continua Sasuke.

_ On s'est fait confiance et on a dévoilé notre cœur. Termina Naruto.

Un temps passa sans qu'ils ne bougent, sentant en eux les liens qui les unissaient se renforcer. Sasuke brisa finalement le silence apaisant dans lequel ils étaient :

_ Bien, si vous avez reprit des forces nous allons pouvoir repartir !

_ On est prêt ! Firent en même temps ses coéquipiers.

Et c'est plus soudé que jamais qu'ils reprirent leur route pour leur destination en prenant soin de faire un grand détour. Bien leur en prit car ils tombèrent sur trois équipes différentes à qui ils volèrent leurs rouleaux. Manque de bol, ils obtinrent trois rouleaux ciel comme le leur alors qu'ils cherchaient un rouleau terre.

_ Au fait Naruto, comment tu nous as téléporté quand Sasuke s'est fait mordre ? Demanda Sakura à son camarade.

_ Hum ? J'ai utilisé une technique de papa. Vous vous souvenez du kunai que j'ai lancé dans le vide sur la route ? Il avait un sceau qui m'a permis de nous téléporter à lui avec la technique d'espace-temps ''Vol du dieu de la foudre''. C'est cette technique qui a valu le surnom d'Éclair jaune de Konoha à mon papa.

_ Pratique. Fit le brun.

_ Je l'ai laissé, au cas où on devrait encore s'échapper en urgence.

Ces amis acquiescèrent à son initiative judicieuse s'ils venaient à recroiser la route de l'autre fou à la longue langue de serpent.

_ On va faire une pause ici pour la nuit. Les stoppa Sasuke. Comment veux-tu t'y prendre pour tes sceaux ? Demanda-t-il au blond.

Ce dernier sortit un parchemin et descella une…

_ Est-ce que tu viens de faire apparaître une cabane ? Demanda sans y croire Sakura.

_ C'est un bunker style camouflage. Dit le blond en posant ses yeux sur l'espèce de petite colline en bois et mousse qui leur servirait d'abri.

Il se déplaça pour poser quatre sceaux cachés autour de leur refuge et en posa un dernier sur la porte. Ils entrèrent et il l'activa de l'intérieur.

_ Fûinjutsu – Barrière à cinq sceaux. Bien, pour ouvrir la porte il faut briser le sceau en retirant en même temps les cinq parchemins. J'ai mis un autre sceau par-dessus le premier qui empêche l'utilisation de n'importe quel ninjutsu pour le faire.

_ Donc pas moyen d'utiliser un clone, ils devront s'allier à une autre équipe pour espérer passer. En conclu Sakura.

_ Oui. Mais après j'ai mis un sceau à l'intérieur qu'ils devront briser pour entrer et en plus de ça j'ai plusieurs pièges à base de sceaux de la volonté pour les immobiliser qui sont placé tout autour sans compter les kunai que j'ai caché un peu plus loin qui nous permettront de les prendre à revers en cas d'attaque ou de fuir.

_ C'est dans des moments comme ceux-là que je suis contente d'être dans ton équipe.

Le blond se contenta de rougir et se détourna rapidement pour faire apparaître trois sac de couchage et de quoi manger. Ils passèrent une nuit paisible sans avoir besoin de faire de tour de garde et se réveillèrent en pleine forme le lendemain. Ils sortirent après avoir scanné la zone pour détecter d'éventuels ennemis mais rien n'avait bougé. Naruto remballa leur logement et tous ses parchemins et ils s'apprêtèrent à se remettre en route quand un écureuil leur fonça dessus. Sasuke se déplaça rapidement pour enlever le parchemin explosif qu'il avait détecté sur son dos. C'est alors que les trois ninjas du pays du son qui avaient fait du grabuge avant la première épreuve s'avancèrent vers eux.

_ Ah ! Sasuke… C'est contre toi qu'on voulait se battre ! Blondinet nous a bien ralentit avec ses maudits sceaux un peu partout mais maintenant on va pouvoir te tuer.

Naruto analysa la scène et les différents chakras qu'il ressentait. Devant eux, les trois ninjas du pays du Son. Cachés derrière ces derniers, les chakras d'une équipe de Konoha, celle qui ne s'était pas présenté l'année dernière il lui semblait. Neji, Lee et Tenten. Et enfin sur leur droite il sentait l'équipe de Shikamaru se rapprocher. Sasuke et lui s'étaient placé devant Sakura qui se tenait en retrait, comme tout bon médic-nin.

_ Je prend le baratineur, fit le brun en coupant le monologue d'un de leurs adversaires, Naruto le porc-épic et Sakura la fille.

_ Bien. Firent ses camarades en même temps.

_ Vous ! Cria ''porc-épic'' en se jetant sur eux, l'air furieux.

Naruto se plaça devant ses camarades :

_ Futon – La grande percée tourbillonnante !

Des flèches de vent jaillirent et foncèrent sur leurs ennemis. Au milieu se trouvait un kunai que ''porc-épic'' évita. Naruto sourit en se téléportant :

_ Futon – La paume tourbillonnante ! Fit-il en récupérant son kunai dans le dos de son adversaire et en posant son autre main entre ses omoplates.

Cette technique traversait la première couche de peau et la plupart des armures et vêtements pour créer un tourbillon à l'intérieur du corps qui découpait tout sur son passage. Son adversaire retomba, mort. Plus loin il vit sa camarade donner un grand coup de poing renforcé au chakra sur le cœur de la fille qui s'écroula morte, elle aussi. Sasuke quand à lui avait utilisé sa nouvelle attaque Raiton, directement inspirée de l'Éclair Pourfendeur de leur senseï : Raiton – Les milles oiseaux. Il retira sa main du corps mort de son adversaire et se tourna vers eux pour voir si tout allait bien.

_ Quel parchemin ? Demanda le blondinet.

_ Terre. Lui répondit le brun en sortant le bout de papier.

_ Pas trop tôt. Grommela Naruto en le scellant rapidement. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'équipe de Shikamaru : Sortez de votre cachette, je sais que vous êtes ici. Vous aussi. Dit-il à l'attention de l'équipe de Neji.

Les neuf aspirants se regardèrent un instant.

_ Sakura, tu… fit Ino en regardant le cadavre de la fille qu'elle avait tué.

_ On est des ninjas, ça fait partit de notre métier. Répondit simplement la jeune fille.

_ En tout cas, moi, je passe mon chemin. Fit Neji. Finalement vous avez l'air bien plus fort que ce que je pensais. Mais ce n'est que partie remise.

_ Ouais, nous aussi on va se tirer. Dit à son tour Shikamaru. De toute façon on comptait sur vous pour avoir le parchemin qui nous manquait mais bon… vous êtes finalement plus forts que nous.

_ Donc on redevient l'équipe la plus nulle de la compétition ? Demanda Choji.

Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté quand une aura de dépression passa au-dessus des deux autres. Il sortit rapidement un parchemin et descella un énorme paquet de chips qu'il tendit à Choji. Ce dernier s'en empara vivement avec des yeux brillants de reconnaissance. Sasuke secoua la tête en ordonnant leur départ et ils partirent après l'équipe de Neji. Plus loin, Naruto se retourna pour voir Choji sortir un rouleau du ciel de son paquet et Shikamaru mettre leur rouleau terre à côté avant que les trois ne regardent dans sa direction. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, leur intimant le silence, et poursuivit sa route.

Les jour restant passèrent rapidement pour l'équipe Nasura et ce fut le matin du troisième jour qu'ils arrivèrent à la tour. Entre temps ils avaient croisé la route de l'équipe de Kabuto qu'ils avaient réussit à tuer, Naruto leur faisant part de son mauvais pressentiment vis-à-vis de lui. Quand ils entrèrent finalement dans la tour, ce fut pour tomber sur un message écrit au mur dont un mot manquait.

_ C'est le précepte ninja des Chunin mis en place par le Troisième Hokage. Les informa Sakura. Le mot manquant est ''homme''. Vous pensez que c'est ici que l'on doit ouvrir les rouleaux ?

_ On va bien voir. Fit le blond en descellant un rouleau ciel et celui de la terre qu'il gardait avec lui. Sasuke ? Fit-il en tendant le bout de papier.

_ Bien, allons-y. Dit le brun.

Et ils ouvrirent ensemble les deux rouleaux, faisant apparaître Iruka, le ninja qui avait été leur senseï à l'Académie.

_ Yo, les jeunes.

''Ah ! Le retour de Monsieur Je-te-hais-mais-je-le-cache-de-mon-mieux !'' Fit Kurama avec amusement.

_ Senseï ? Demanda Sakura.

Naruto se détacha rapidement de la conversation qui prit place entre leur ancien professeur et sa camarade. Il n'aimait pas Iruka. Ce dernier se basait uniquement sur le fait qu'il ait Kyubi en lui pour le juger. Au départ à l'Académie il avait voulu montrer de quoi il était capable mais dès qu'il réussissait un peu trop bien où qu'il montrait un peu de joie pour avoir compris quelque chose, il sentait le regard haineux de son senseï sur lui. Kurama l'informait aussi des vagues de haine que ce dernier projetait quand il devait se montrer sympathique avec lui. Alors, pour échapper à tout ça, il s'était renfermé, avait mis un masque d'indifférence constante et s'était contenté d'être un élève moyen voir nul.

L'épreuve terminée avec deux jours d'avance ils durent patienter avant d'accéder à la dernière épreuve, se retrouvant dans la grande salle de la tour avec les 18 autres sélectionnés, soit un total de 21. Ils ne furent plus que 20 quand l'un d'eux abandonna, trop blessé pour pouvoir participer au éliminatoires qui auraient lieu avant la troisième épreuve du fait de leur grand nombre.

_ Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Fit leur examinateur. Premier combat : Sasuke Uchiha contre Yu Satô. (Note : ne cherchez pas, c'est un mec lambda que je viens d'inventer pour combler les morts)

Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi allèrent se placer sur les balcons d'observation pour voir le combat, la jeune fille faisant un topo rapide à leur maître des deux premières épreuves. Ils observèrent le ninja du pays de la terre se faire démolir par un Sasuke en grande forme avant que le deuxième combat : Shino Aburame contre Choji Akimichi, ne commence.

_ Vous avez l'air plutôt frais après une telle épreuve. Remarqua leur senseï.

_ Naruto avait scellé un abri dans un parchemin avec sacs de couchage ainsi que des réserves pour tenir un mois dans le désert. Fut la réponse de Sasuke.

_ On sait jamais. Se contenta de dire le blond sous le regard interloqué de son maître.

Shino gagna, puis Kankûro au troisième combat contre un ninja du pays des nuages. Vint alors le quatrième combat :

_ Sakura Haruno contre Ino Yamanaka.

Naruto se tourna vers sa camarade qui avait prit un air concentré.

_ Hey Sakura. Fit Sasuke.

_ Oui ?

_ Défonces-là. Firent le blond et le brun dans un bel ensemble qui la fit sourire.

_ Oui !

Kakashi se pencha, regardant le combat alors que d'un côté l'équipe de Gai se rapprochait et de l'autre celle d'Asuma.

_ Quelle galère. Ronchonna Shikamaru.

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, le combat fut rapide. Sakura mis à profit ses techniques Doton pour piéger Ino avant de frapper violemment la prison de terre dans laquelle elle l'avait piégé pour qu'elle n'utilise pas sa technique de possession comme elle l'avait fait à la première épreuve pour copier ses réponses, la garce !

_ Le style Senju. Fit pensivement Gai. On ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment, c'est impressionnant.

Le prochain combat, Tenten contre Temari, prit place alors que Sakura revenait avec le sourire vers son équipe en traînant une Ino mal en point.

_ Bien joué. Furent les mots de Sasuke, suivit d'un ''Félicitations'' de Naruto.

Tenten perdit et le combat suivant vit la victoire de Shikamaru.

_ Naruto Uzumaki contre Kiba Inuzuka.

Le blond descendit calmement dans l'arène et se plaça face à Kiba et Akamaru. Il ne perdit pas de temps, connaissant la force de Kiba :

_ Fûton – Le souffle destructeur tourbillonnant.

_ Je m'en souviens de celui-là. Fit Kakashi alors qu'une énorme tornade prenait place au centre du terrain comme sur le pont pendant son combat avec Zabuza.

Quant elle se dissipa on put voir Kiba et Akamaru, chacun enroulé dans un parchemin et immobile malgré leur état conscient.

_ J'ai gagné. Fit le blond malgré les protestations de ses adversaires qui lui hurlaient des insanités pour être libérés et se battre comme ''de vrais hommes''.

_ Il semblerait… Kof kof.

Naruto se demanda si l'examinateur n'allait pas leur claquer entre les doigts à un moment vu son teint maladif mais décida qu'il s'en moquait et retourna à sa place après avoir libéré ses victimes.

_ Joli. Fit Sasuke.

_ Il est un peu trop grossier je trouve. Mais ça peut être utile parfois.

_ Huitième combat : Hinata Hyûga contre Neji Hyûga.

Le combat commença et on voyait parfaitement que la jeune fille ne faisait pas le poids. Sakura observa les points d'impact avant que quelque chose ne face tilt dans son esprit :

_ Il est en train de la tuer ! Dit-elle à ses camarades. Arrêtez-le !

Lui faisant pleinement confiance, Sasuke et Naruto se placèrent entre les deux Hyûga.

_ Poussez-vous. Leur fit sèchement Neji.

_ Tout comme toi, elle n'a pas décidé de la branche dans laquelle elle naîtrait, lui répondit le blond alors que Sakura appelait pour une équipe médicale en commençant les premiers soins, pourquoi t'en prendre à elle alors qu'elle n'est pas responsable ? C'est lâche de ta part.

_ Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Tonna Neji.

Naruto haussa les épaules et se tourna vers sa camarade.

_ Elle ira bien, lui dit Sakura.

L'incident clos et Neji déclaré vainqueur par abandon ils passèrent au combat suivant. Gaara gagna contre le dernier ninja du pays de la terre et Lee contre celui du pays des nuages. Les préliminaires furent donc clos. Ils passèrent donc à l'élaboration du tableau pour le tournoi qui aurait lieu dans un mois. Premier combat : Sasuke contre Neji, deuxième Shikamaru contre Temari, troisième Lee contre Sakura, quatrième Naruto contre Gaara et dernier Kankûro contre Shino.

Naruto se retourna vers ses camarades :

_ Comment on s'organise ?

_ Réunion chez moi. Fit Sasuke. On verra à ce moment.

_ Bien. Firent ses deux amis.

 _ **Plus tard…**_

_ Yo les jeunes ! Je me suis invité. Fit leur senseï en entrant dans l'appartement du brun.

_ On voit ça. Fut la seule réponse qu'il reçu en retour de Sakura. De toute façon nous avons terminé notre programme donc on va pouvoir aller dans une source thermale comme prévu. Histoire de se détendre après les deux premières épreuves.

_ Je vous suis alors. J'ai hâte d'entendre le programme que vous avez mit sur pied.

_ Bien, alors pour ma part, commença Sakura, je compte bien perfectionner mon taijutsu ainsi que mes techniques Doton. Pour ça avec les garçons on a prévu un programme intensif qui…

Elle continua à parler jusqu'aux sources mais s'arrêta soudainement comme ses camarades devant elle.

_ Hiiiiiiiiii ! Un pervers ! Cria-t-elle en voyant un homme aux longs cheveux blancs observer le bassin des femmes par un petit trou.

Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté, Sasuke se renfrogna et Kakashi soupira.

_ Mais tais-toi donc ! Tu vas faire fuir la donzelle ! S'exclama le vieux qui matait en se retournant.

_ Mais vous êtes qui bon sang ?! S'exclama Sakura.

_ C'est mon parrain. Soupira Naruto. Jiraya, l'ermite des Crapauds. Franchement je m'attendais à mieux pour notre première rencontre, parrain.

_ Va falloir qu'on m'explique pourquoi tes parents ont choisit un type pareil. Grommela Sakura.

_ Il était le maître de papa.

_ Naruto, tu…

_ Pas la peine de faire cette tête, senseï, je sais depuis longtemps que je suis le fils du Quatrième.

_ Tu sais donc qui je suis, fit plus calmement Jiraya. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

_ Non, puisque vous avez prit soin de rester hors de ma vie jusqu'à maintenant. Ce que je comprend, vu celui que j'abrite. Heureusement pour moi il s'est révélé être bien plus sympathique que la plupart ne le pense.

Jiraya observa le blondinet et son ton neutre, comme blasé. Il remarqua la non-surprise de ses camarades à l'évocation de Kyubi, ainsi que celle, totale, de Kakashi.

_ Je suis néanmoins content que tu ailles bien. Dit-il quand même au blond.

_ Hum.

''Pas grâce à lui !'' Grogna Kurama.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire par ici ?

_ Nous détendre. Répondit son filleul. Nous sommes tous les trois sélectionnés pour la troisième épreuve de l'examen Chunin et nous avons un mois d'entraînement qui nous attend. Nous prenons donc une pause méritée après les deux premières épreuves.

Ils continuèrent donc leur chemin avec Jiraya qui décida de les accompagner.

_ Mais… c'est le bain mixte ! Fit leur maître.

_ Oui, je ne vais pas aller toute seule me baigner, ça n'aurait pas d'intérêt. J'espère que vous avez des maillots, senseï.

Jiraya et Kakashi restèrent bêtement à l'entrée en regardant les trois Genin partir se changer puis rapidement revenir en tenue de bain pour se détendre dans l'eau. Ils jetèrent un œil sur la droite où on vendait des maillots et soupirèrent en passant à la caisse.

_ … ce qui n'est vraiment pas classe.

_ Qu'est ce qui n'est pas classe, Naruto ? Demanda Kakashi.

_ L'invocation de crapauds.

_ Hey ! Fit Jiraya. Tu ne veux pas que je t'apprenne à les invoquer ? Ton père le faisait.

_ Et vous allez apprendre à Sasuke à invoquer des serpents et à Sakura des limaces ? Fit le blond avec un petit sourire.

_ Bah quoi ? Ce serait cool !

_ Moi les serpents ne me gènes pas. Fit le brun.

_ Selon ce que tu dis, Naruto, les limaces me seraient utile en tant que médic-nin.

_ Bon, ok… soupira le blond. On rajoute ça dans l'entraînement.

_ Qu'allez-vous travailler Naruto, Sasuke ?

_ Mon genjutsu et mon taijutsu, mais surtout le premier. Fit Sasuke.

_ Une technique de scellage particulière que je compte utiliser contre Gaara dans un premier temps, puis j'aimerais peaufiner ma maîtrise du Fûton.

_ Tu veux que je t'aide dans ton entraînement ? Lui proposa son parrain.

_ Pas la peine, Kurama fait déjà un excellent professeur…

''Et toc, vieux pervers !'' Ricana le renard.

_ … Par contre tu pourrais sûrement en dire plus à Sakura sur le taijutsu de style Senju. Ton ancienne équipière, Tsunade, le pratiquait.

_ Oui c'est vrai. Ok gamine, même si tu n'as absolument pas les atouts pour me séduire je veux bien t'entraîner.

Suite à quoi il se prit un uppercut dans la figure qui l'envoya valdinguer au loin.

_ Si vous avez besoin de moi… proposa Kakashi qui se sentait un peu inutile à ses élèves.

_ Oui. J'aimerais voir le plus de technique possible parmi celles que vous maîtrisez. Lui demanda Sasuke.

_ Pas de problème. Mais tu ne pourras pas toutes les maîtriser en un mois.

_ Non mais je les aurais en mémoire pour quand je voudrais les travailler.

_ Ok.

 _ **Le lendemain…**_

_ Ok, on commence avec les invocations. Fit Naruto alors qu'ils se retrouvaient sur leur terrain d'entraînement. Je vous ais montré le sceau hier et je vais vous le remontrer aujourd'hui. Allons-y.

Plus loin, Jiraya s'était assis avec Kakashi et tous deux observaient les trois gamins s'entraîner.

_ Il a grandit. Fit l'ermite des crapauds.

_ C'est fou, hein ? Déjà treize ans que Minato et Kushina nous ont quitté. On a tout fait pour qu'il n'apprenne jamais la vérité sur ses parents.

_ Pourtant il sait. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé pour que Kyubi l'accepte. C'est peut-être une ruse ?

_ Ça n'en a pas l'air.

_ … Il leur ressemble. Je suis certain qu'ils seraient fier de lui.

_ Et pas fier de nous… Jiraya… Je pense qu'il est entré en contact le jour de son sixième anniversaire.

_ Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

_ Eh bien… le Hokage nous a interdit de vous le dire mais… vous restez son parrain alors…

_ Craches le morceau.

_ Naruto a tenté de se suicider ce jour là.

_ Quoi… ? Mais… pourquoi ?

_ Les ANBU qui le surveillaient on dit dans leur rapport que des personnes tentaient d'entrer chez lui en le traitant de monstre. Ils avaient verrouillé la porte conformément aux ordres dans ces cas-là mais on pense qu'il n'a pas supporté la pression, d'autant qu'on le voyait rarement sourire, il était toujours seul et personne ne voulait l'approcher.

_ Minato et Kushina doivent nous maudire et regretter d'avoir donner leur vie et celle de leur fils pour le village.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques temps, méditant, jusqu'à ce qu'un gros 'pouf' ne leur fasse relever la tête.

_ J'y crois pas ! Fit Jiraya. Il a invoqué Gamabunta ce crétin !

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! T'es qui minus et il est où l'autre pervers ?!

_ Naruto Uzumaki et Jiraya est juste là. Fit platement le blond depuis la tête du batracien. Mais c'est moi qui t'ai invoqué. L'ermite pervers voulait que j'invoque les grenouilles comme papa, même si j'aurais préféré quelque chose de plus cool, comme les renards par exemple.

_ Dis donc morveux ! Les crapauds sont cool ! Et ne nous confond pas avec nos cousines les grenouilles ! Allez descend de là et viens signer le parchemin !

Jiraya regarda son filleul se poser devant le boss et apposer la marque de ses doigts sur le rouleau pour sceller son contrat avec les crapauds. Naruto prit le temps de passer révérencieusement ses doigts sur le nom de son père, à côté du siens.

_ T'es bien le fils du Quatrième, gamin ! Il est le dernier qui a ainsi pu se tenir sur ma tête ! Même l'autre pervers n'ose pas m'appelez sauf en cas de nécessité absolue !

_ En même temps papa était quand même bien plus classe que parrain…

_ Mouah ah ah ! Je t'aime bien, sale gosse ! Fit le crapaud. Allez, hésites pas à m'appeler quand tu en auras besoin ! A plus ! Et il disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

_ Sasuke ?

_ Ok, j'y vais. Invocation !

Un énorme serpent fit alors sont apparition. Jiraya devint blême en reconnaissant Manda.

_ Allons bon, qui es-tu morveux et pourquoi m'invoquer ?!

_ Sasuke Uchiha. Je veux passer un contrat.

_ Pourquoi j'accepterais ? Je ferais mieux de te manger !

_ Bah, pas grave. Si vous dites non je me rabattrais sur les crapauds, c'est moins classe mais ça conviendra très bien.

_ Ces stupides batraciens ?! Tss… C'est bon vient là, gamin, on va passer contrat. Mais tu as tout intérêt à devenir un puissant ninja redouté de tous où je te croquerais !

Une fois le contrat signé et le serpent disparu les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Sakura alors que Jiraya se remettait de ses émotions. Le gamin avait-il conscience qu'il venait d'invoquer le serpent d'Orochimaru ?

_ Bien, à moi ! Fit Sakura. Invocation !

Cette fois c'est une énorme limace qui apparue. Katsuyu était bien plus gentille que Manda ou Gamabunta et accepta sans problème de passer contra avec la jeune fille.

_ Bien, ceci étant fait… fit Sasuke, que diriez-vous d'aller fêter ça avec un bol de ramen ?

Il sourit en voyant les yeux de Naruto briller et Sakura lui faire un grand sourire. Jiraya les regarda partir, estomaqué. Ces gamins venaient de maîtriser l'invocation avec une facilité déconcertante et de passer contrat avec les pires têtes de mules chez les invocations ! Enfin, au moins pour Manda et Gamabunta. Katsuyu avait toujours était beaucoup trop gentille…

 _ **Un mois plus tard…**_

_ Eh bien… à quoi doit-on ce nouveau look ? Demanda Kakashi en voyant son équipe de Genin arriver à l'arène pour la troisième épreuve.

Il ne les avaient pas vu pendant trois semaines, disparaissant dès que Jiraya et lui ne furent plus d'aucune utilité. Résultat, il avait passé ces derniers jours à se morfondre avec Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Iruka et Jiraya sur son inutilité totale… Les trois premiers avaient été amusé, le quatrième dubitatif car gardant encore rancœur au blond malgré tout et le dernier s'était morfondu avec lui sur l'insolence de son crétin de filleul. Et voilà qu'il les retrouvaient métamorphosés :

Sakura avait tressé ses cheveux, plaçant son bandeau autour de son cou. Elle portait un débardeur à col roulé noir avec par-dessus un long manteau à manche courtes d'un rose profond la faisant paraître plus adulte. Avec ça un pantalon serré noir, des mitaines et des bottines marron.

Sasuke avait lui aussi un pantalon serré noir avec des chaussures de ninja hautes noir et il portait un simple débardeur au large col bleu nuit avec l'emblème de son clan. Son bandeau était noué à sa taille.

Naruto pour finir avait conservé son pull noir avec son bandeau sur son bras droit ainsi que ses mitaines mais désormais il portait un short court qui sortait à peine de sous son haut et avait des bottes hautes noir avec des protections en métal qui partaient de ses chevilles jusqu'à ses genoux.

_ On avait envie de changement, pour montrer nos nouveaux nous ! Fit joyeusement Sakura.

_ En tout cas ça vous réussit. Entrez, la cérémonie d'ouverture va commencer.

Ils rejoignirent donc l'arène et après la fameuse cérémonie d'ouverture (qui consistait surtout à rester immobile le temps que le Hokage fasse son petit discours), ils rejoignirent tous la salle d'attente qui donnait sur l'arène sauf Sasuke et Neji qui ouvraient les hostilités.

_ Il va gagner, fait-lui confiance. Dit Naruto à Sakura alors qu'il la voyait se tendre. Elle se tourna vers lui :

_ Je sais, j'ai confiance en lui.

Le blond sourit.

_ Sakura…

_ Oui ?

_ Si je venais à perdre et que tu te retrouvais face à Gaara, j'aimerais… j'aimerais que tu abandonnes.

_ Tu ne vas pas perdre.

_ …

_ Je sais que ce type est puissant, mais quand même…

_ Ce n'est pas ça. Gaara vit pour tuer et tue pour ressentir qu'il est en vie. Il ne t'épargnera pas, même si tu abandonnes en pleine combat.

_ Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

_ Oui. Tu es devenue une sœur pour moi.

_ Merci Naruto. Elle l'enlaça. Je te promet d'abandonner si je devais me retrouver face à ce type. Même si je suis certaine que tu gagneras.

Ils se recentrèrent sur l'arène quand Genma débuta la rencontre. Sasuke avait mis à profit son nouveau contrat avec les serpents pour espionner sans remords l'entraînement de son adversaire. Il savait donc qu'il se reposait énormément sur son Taijutsu de style Juken, un style exclusif au Clan Hyûga car nécessitant l'utilisation du Byakugan. Mais même avec sa pupille Neji avait un angle mort, certes minuscule, mais tout de même bien présent.

_ Bien, fit Sasuke en activant son Sharingan, voyons quelle pupille est la plus puissante. Raiton – Les aiguilles des milles oiseaux.

Neji activa son Byakugan et para avec son Tourbillon divin. Sasuke ne perdit pas de temps et enchaîna les techniques pendant que son adversaire paraît sa première attaque :

_ Ninpô – Camouflage dans la brume. Raiton – Clones de foudres. Suiton – Clones aqueux.

_ Ta brume ne sert à rien. Fit hautainement Neji avant de s'attaquer à ses clones à l'aide de son Byakugan.

Sasuke se déplaça furtivement et attendit d'être dans l'angle mort de son adversaire pour enchaîner :

_ Suiton – Fouet du Dragon aqueux. Il parvint à entraver le brun et enchaîna donc rapidement avant qu'il ne se libère : Raiton – Châtiment terrestre.

La foudre courut le long de son fouet jusqu'à Neji et, comme prévu, utilisa l'eau des clones aqueux détruits et l'électricité statique encore présente de ceux de foudre pour se renforcer et électrocuter son adversaire. Le Hyûga tint bon et se releva pour lui faire face.

_ Taijutsu - Les 64 points du Hake !

Neji le toucha mais dès sa technique terminée il entendit une voix dans son dos :

_ Genjutsu – Changement d'apparence. Genjutsu – Plongée dans les Ténèbres.

_ Que… Fit Neji alors qu'il se retrouvait aveuglé. Bâtard !

_ Je t'en prie, mes parents étaient mariés. Sasuke sortit un parchemin et l'utilisa pour immobiliser le brun à sa merci. Fûinjutsu – Le sceau de la Volonté. Tu peux dire merci à Naruto pour ça, c'est lui qui m'a apprit cette technique.

_ Vainqueur, Sasuke Uchiha ! Fit Genma quand il vit le sceau qui entravait le Hyûga.

_ Bien joué. Dit Naruto au brun quand il revint vers eux après sa victoire.

_ Hn.

_ Félicitations Sasuke. Lui dit également Sakura. C'est à ton tour Shikamaru, donne-nous un beau spectacle !

_ Tss… quelle galère !

Malgré son abandon, le brun à tête d'ananas se battit bien et Naruto était convaincu qu'il avait toutes ses chances pour être promu. Puis ce fut au tour de Sakura contre Lee. Naruto et Sasuke l'encouragèrent et elle descendit dans l'arène. Lee était bien plus rapide qu'elle et enchaînait les coups puissants qu'elle paraît en renforçant son corps au chakra. Puis, quand le bon moment arriva et que son adversaire se retrouva à portée de son poing, elle attaqua.

_ Taijutsu – L'explosion de la fleur de cerisier.

Elle frappa si fort qu'elle encastra Lee dans le sol et fit trembler toute la structure dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

_ Tss… galère ! Un peu plus et elle faisait tout s'effondrer ! Râla Shikamaru.

_ Vainqueur, Sakura Haruno.

_ Notre petite fleur de cerisier est devenue une redoutable kunoichi. Fit Naruto en accueillant son amie dans ses bras. Elle le serra contre elle et lui souhaita bonne chance pour son combat qui allait débuter.

_ N'oublies pas ta promesse. Fit le blond avant de descendre sous les encouragements de ses équipiers.

''Tu es prêt Kurama ? Pour cette fois il va nous falloir fusionner nos chakras sans que cela se voit.''

''Allons-y, renardeau ! On va faire mordre la poussière à ce tanuki de malheur ! Hors de question que je perde face à un autre démon.''

_ Commencez !

Naruto esquiva rapidement la première attaque de Gaara, il se mit à courir autour de son adversaire à une distance respectable tout en lui envoyant des kunai qu'il descellait au fur et à mesure. Une fois son parchemin vide et ses kunai à trois dents en place, il fonça à toute allure vers Gaara. Ce dernier se contenta d'ériger sa protection de sable tout en formant des pics acérés vers là où le blond arrivait.

''Maintenant, renardeau !'' Fit Kurama en sentant tout le chakra de leur adversaire se concentrer à l'avant de sa protection.

_ Vol du dieu de la foudre.

Gaara écarquilla les yeux quand le blond disparu quelques secondes avant d'être transpercé par ses pics de sable. Il le sentit réapparaître derrière lui.

_ Fûton – Les paumes de la bourrasque. Fit Naruto contre l'armure de sable qui partit en poussière, créant une ouverture. Il enchaîna rapidement en visant la gourde de sable : Fûinjutsu – Scellage du Clan.

Gaara eut un temps d'arrêt en sentant sa gourde disparaître, ce qui laissa le temps au blond d'enchaîner :

_ Fûinjutsu – Arcanes du Hokage - …

Sarutobi écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la technique du Premier Hokage.

_ … - Les six décennies - …

Gaara réagit enfin en rassemblant le sable qu'il lui restait devant lui pour contrer le blond, mais encore une fois ce dernier se téléporta dans son dos :

_ … - Le rempart du retour à la source ! Termina le blond en posant sa paume sur le dos de son adversaire.

''Tu l'as eut, renardeau !''

Naruto s'éloigna et se posa plus loin pour souffler. Ce sceau était extrêmement puissant vu qu'apposé sur un démon ou un Jinchûriki il provoquait l'épuisement total de son chakra. Le blond avala rapidement une pilule énergétique alors que Gaara s'était effondré, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

_ Que vas-tu faire maintenant que tu n'as plus de chakra ? Tes compétences en Taijutsu sont quasi-nulles et j'ai encore des réserves pour t'affronter.

Le ninja de Suna jeta un regard absolument meurtrier au blond qui resta impassible. En même temps, difficile de le prendre au sérieux alors qu'à l'intérieur de lui Kurama faisait la fiesta pour savourer leur victoire. Et entendre le renard chanter ''on est les champions'' était vraiment quelque chose… C'est parce qu'il était aussi concentré que le blond ne sentit pas le genjutsu être lancé sur le stade et qu'il fut surpris par l'arrivée de trois ninjas de Suna sur le terrain. Rapidement, Sakura et Sasuke, qui avaient échappé au jutsu, se placèrent à ses côtés et Genma, toujours sur le terrain en tant qu'arbitre, se mit en rempart devant eux. Temari et Kankûro relevèrent Gaara et voulurent partir quand leur senseï leur dit de prendre la fuite mais ils furent stoppé par l'équipe Nasura.

_ La solitude est quelque chose d'affreux et rejeter Shukaku ne t'aide pas. Fit le blond à Gaara.

_ Comment… ?

Naruto releva son pull pour montrer le sceau du Quatrième :

_ Kyubi a été scellé en moi le jour de ma naissance, j'imagine que comme moi tu as du tenter de mettre fin à tes jours.

_ Le sable… il m'a toujours protégé, même lorsque je ne le voulais pas.

_ Parce que si tu meurs, il meurt avec toi. Pour moi, Kurama est devenu un ami, je suis certain que tu peux en faire autant avec Shukaku.

_ …

_ Les gosses. Fit Genma alors qu'il se tenait sur ses gardes face au maître des trois ninjas de Suna.

_ Rentrez chez vous, vous avez été trahit. Leur dit le blond. Orochimaru a prit la place du Kazekage, j'ai reconnu son chakra.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Regardez, en haut. Et il leur montra Orochimaru retirant les robes de Kazekage.

_ L'enflure. Fit le plus âgé des ninjas de Suna avant de porter une main à son oreille : Retraite immédiate, on a été trahit, on doit retrouver le maître Kazekage en priorité. Et ils filèrent sur ces mots.

_ Bien joué Naruto, fit Kakashi en arrivant, tu viens probablement de sauver beaucoup de monde en forçant la retraite de Suna. Allez voir si vous pouvez être utile du côté de Maître Hokage. Nous, on reste ici pour protéger les tribunes.

Ses trois élèves acquiescèrent avant de se rendre là où le combat se déroulait, plus haut sur le toit. Ils arrivèrent près d'une barrière d'un rouge inquiétant.

_ Ne vous approchez pas les jeunes, cette barrières est impénétrable, même pour nous. Leur dit un ANBU quand ils arrivèrent.

Naruto regarda la barrière, c'était un ninjutsu de haut niveau mais il devrait pouvoir la sceller, mais il ne fallait pas s'y prendre n'importe comment, nul doute qu'ils la remettraient vite en place. Il observa la situation à l'intérieur et pu voir le Troisième faire face à Orochimaru. Entre eux, se dressaient trois silhouettes qui…

Les ANBU sursautèrent quand une vague de haine pure se dégagea du corps du petit blond. Il ne réagirent pas quand il se précipita vers la barrière contrairement à Sasuke et Sakura :

_ Naruto ! Crièrent-ils.

Mais le blond ne les écoutaient pas :

_ Fûinjutsu – Absorption et scellage des techniques.

Il passa en vitesse quand la barrière disparue.

_ Bande d'idiots, la barrière ! Cracha Orochimaru à ses ninjas qui la remirent en place assez rapidement pour empêcher les ninjas de Konoha d'entrer.

A l'intérieur le Troisième avait réussit à entraver le Premier et le Second Hokage mais Orochimaru pu lancer le Quatrième sur Naruto. A partir de là, tout se passa très vite. Sarutobi profita de la déconcentration de son ancien élève pour invoquer un Fûinjutsu – L'emprisonnement des morts, et commença à tenter d'extraire l'âme d'Orochimaru. Au même moment, Minato fonça sur son fils avec un Rasengan et ce dernier en fit de même.

_ Ne fais pas ça ! Cria le père en voyant que Naruto comptait faire entrer en contact les deux orbes.

Mais ce dernier se contenta de sourire :

_ Fûton – La fusion des orbes.

Le Quatrième écarquilla les yeux quand son fils lui vola littéralement son Rasengan, le faisant fusionner avec le siens pour faire une sorte de méga-Rasengan. Il le regarda ensuite se jeter sur Orochimaru et lui envoyer les deux orbes fusionnées en plein thorax. Tous les présents furent impressionnés de voir Orochimaru se faire tuer par un simple Genin. Bien sûre, le fait que Sarutobi l'ai immobilisé et qu'Enma, le Roi des Singes invoqué par ce dernier, l'ai protégé des serpents en fut pour beaucoup.

 _ **C'est malin, gamin, tu viens de gaspiller mon repas.**_ Fit le dieu de la mort au blond face à lui.

Naruto leva un regard meurtrier vers lui :

_ Tu veux vraiment te mettre un Uzumaki en colère à dos ? Gronda-t-il.

… _**Non, je passe. Ton Clan a une maîtrise beaucoup trop grande des sceaux pour que je prenne ce risque. Mais tu sais, gamin, tu ne devrais pas te teindre les cheveux, ça porte à confusion.**_

_ …

Et le dieu disparut en laissant le Troisième en vie, bien que ce dernier fut épuisé.

_ Ta mère a dit que mes gènes étaient têtus le jour de ta naissance. Fit avec amusement Minato avant de recevoir le corps de son fils contre lui.

_ Papa…

Minato serra son enfant contre lui en regardant les deux premiers Hokage relever le Troisième avant de commencer à disparaître. Il vit les quatre ninjas d'Orochimaru se faire la malle et deux Genin venir vers eux avec Jiraya et Kakashi.

_ Tu te fais vieux, Sarutobi, faudrait peut-être penser à passer la main ! Fit avec amusement le Deuxième Hokage.

_ En tout cas ce jeune garçon est impressionnant. Dit le Premier en regardant Naruto dans les bras de son père.

_ Si impressionnant qu'il a réussit à exécuter ''Le rempart du retour à la source''. Lui dit le Troisième.

_ Vraiment ? Dire qu'il nous a fallut des années avec Mito pour le mettre au point afin de protéger le village des démons à queues…

Minato sourit en resserrant son étreinte sur son fils en larmes qui le tenait de toutes ses forces.

_ Naruto, je ne vais pas tarder à disparaître.

_ Non… Papa je t'en supplie, reste !

_ Si je pouvais tu sais bien que je ne te quitterais jamais.

_ Papa…

_ Sois fort, mon fils. Et n'oublies pas que pour ta mère et moi, tu seras toujours ce que nous avons de plus précieux au monde. Adieu mon enfant.

Et il disparut en se retransformant en parchemins.

_ Non…

Jiraya s'approcha et pris le blond anéantit dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer sur son épaule.

 _ **Le lendemain…**_

Naruto était en train de dormir dans une chambre d'hôpital à côté de celle du Troisième avec Sasuke et Sakura le veillant quand il fut réveillé par Jiraya qui entrait avec Kakashi. Et vu leurs têtes, ils ne devaient pas être porteurs de bonnes nouvelles.

_ C'est le vieil homme ? Demanda le blond encore à moitié endormit.

_ Le… ? Non, fit leur senseï, Maître Hokage va bien. C'est juste que quelqu'un a visiblement surpris la fin du combat et la nouvelle c'est vite rependue comme quoi Naruto serait le fils du Quatrième et que selon les propres mots de ce dernier son fils serait ce qu'il a de plus précieux au monde.

_ Et en quoi est-ce préjudiciable ? Demanda Sakura.

_ Le peuple est divisé entre ceux qui y croient et sont prit de remords et ceux qui n'y croient pas et crient au complot du démon renard. En plus de ça, le Troisième est encore alité donc on se retrouve sans Hokage pour gérer le foutoir laissé par l'attaque d'Orochimaru.

_ C'est pour ça que vous m'accompagnez à la recherche de celle qui a été désignée pour devenir la Cinquième Hokage. Leur fit Jiraya.

_ Pourquoi nous ? Fit Sasuke, sceptique.

_ Premièrement, lui répondit l'ermite, avec Shikamaru vous avez tous les trois été promus Chunin. Félicitations d'ailleurs. Après, ça éloignera Naruto du tapage que cette rumeur a déclenché, et comme vous êtes ses plus proches amis, ça vous évitera d'être tourmentés vous aussi. Et puis on ne sera pas trop de quatre pour arriver à convaincre cette tête de mule d'accepter le poste…

C'est ainsi que l'équipe Nasura se retrouva à accompagner Jiraya à la recherche de Tsunade…

_ Donc, fit en soupirant Sasuke, on est censé trouver une nana comme ça, sans informations.

_ Pas d'inquiétude les jeunes, elle ne devrait pas être difficile à trouver ! Elle passe son temps à jouer à des jeux d'argents, perdre son argent, emprunter de l'argent et le rejouer pour le reperdre avant de s'enfuir ! Ah, que de souvenirs…

_ …

_ …

_ …

_ Ok, moi je rentre au village. Fit le blond.

_ Mais non, mon petit filleul adoré, reste ! Tu vas voir tu vas pas être déçu du voyage ! Cette nana, c'est une bombe ! Avec une poitrine énoooorme et…

Naruto regarda son parrain faire un vol plané suite au coup de poing rageur d'une Sakura en grande forme.

_ Autant trouver cette femme. Leur dit Sakura en se retournant vers eux. Ainsi, on pourra lui demander directement pour notre voyage.

_ Hn. Elle a pas tord. C'est la nouvelle Hokage après tout. Si on l'a dans la poche c'est tout bénef'. Ajouta Sasuke.

_ Ok… Finit par acquiescer le blond, même si au fond il n'était pas totalement convaincu.

L'ermite, une fois remit du coup qu'il s'était prit, les traîna dans une immense ville puis jusqu'à un hôtel hyper glauque.

_ C'est ici que nous dormons ce soir. Fit-il fièrement avant d'aviser une superbe femme un peu plus loin et d'abandonner les gamins avec la clef de leur chambre.

_ …

_ …

_ …

_ Rappelez moi pourquoi je suis ici ? Demanda le blond.

_ Le voyage, Naruto, le voyage… Fit Sakura.

Ils montèrent donc dans la pièce ou se trouvait quatre lits. Ils installèrent leurs affaires et commencèrent à discuter autour d'une carte quand on toqua à la porte.

_ … Je ne sens rien. Fit doucement le blond à ses coéquipiers.

_ Comment ça ? Fit tout aussi doucement Sakura.

_ Normalement je peux sentir le chakra grâce aux sens de Kurama, mais là il n'y a rien, même pas une présence.

_ Ils se cachent grâce au Genjutsu. Leur dit Sasuke. Contournons-les.

Ils sortirent doucement par la fenêtre et entrèrent par une autre un peu plus loin, avançant doucement dans le couloir. Ils firent irruption à l'angle pour tomber sur deux hommes portant des grands manteaux noirs. Le plus petit se tourna et posa ses Sharingan sur eux.

_ … Itachi ? Demanda son frère.

_ Oh, d'autres connaissances à toi, Itachi ? Dégage gamin, on veut juste récupérer le blondinet.

_ Les nuages rouges, murmura Sakura, vous êtes des membres de l'Akatsuki ? Ceux qui s'en prennent aux Jinchûriki ?

_ Bien renseignée la gamine. Fit celui à peau de requin. On va donc devoir l'éliminer.

_ Pas avant de nous avoir vaincu. Fit Naruto en se posant devant son amie, Sasuke à ses côtés.

Le brun s'élança rapidement vers son grand frère tandis que Naruto chargeait l'autre :

_ Raiton – Les milles oiseaux.

_ Futon – L'orbe tourbillonnante.

Et c'est là qu'ils virent la différence de niveau quand ils passèrent à travers une illusion de Genjutsu, allant s'écraser plus loin dans le couloir.

_ A moi la gamine ! Fit joyeusement Kisame en donnant un grand coup d'épée que Sakura esquiva de justesse. Elle voulue répliquer mais elle sentit son chakra disparaître.

_ C'est ''peau de requin'' fit avec amusement l'homme-poisson. Il mange le chakra. Il se réarma pour attaquer la kunoishi sans défense.

_ Sakura ! Crièrent ses coéquipiers.

Sasuke se jeta rapidement sur Itachi pour le bloquer, se dernier se contentant de lui attraper le poignet.

_ Raiton – Le flux des milles oiseaux.

Itachi le lâcha rapidement quand il se fit électrocuter. Naruto en avait profiter de son côté pour envoyer un parchemin qui s'enroula autour de l'épée.

_ Fûinjutsu – Scellage du Clan.

_ Quoi ?! Fit avec stupeur Kisame quand son épée fut scellée.

Naruto sentit Sasuke coller son dos au sien alors que les deux membres de l'Akatsuki les encerclaient. Sakura se tenait plus loin pour récupérer.

_ Toi, blondinet, tu as plutôt intérêt à me rendre mon épée ! Fit avec rage l'homme à peau de requin.

_ Si j'avais su j'aurais gardé l'épée de Zabuza et commencé une collection. Se contenta de répondre Naruto en rangeant le parchemin où se trouvait l'épée.

Kisame se jeta sur le blond, rageur, mais se dernier intervertit rapidement sa place avec Sasuke.

_ Genjutsu – Le temple du Nirvana.

L'homme-requin s'endormit en cours de route et les deux Chunin purent se replier vers Sakura.

_ Maintenant, on va pouvoir parler. Fit Sasuke à son frère.

_ … parler ?

_ Oui. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as exterminé notre Clan, et ne me sors pas la version revisitée du Troisième.

_ …

_ J'ai discuté avec le vieux après l'attaque d'Orochimaru. Lui dit Naruto. Il a décidé de faire amende honorable et m'a révélé beaucoup de choses. Mais certaines… c'est à toi de les dires à ton frère. Comme par exemple, les conditions pour lesquelles tu l'as épargné ou encore, l'objet de ta miss…

_ Silence ! Fit fortement Itachi, ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas, lui qui était toujours si calme. Ne parles pas des secrets du village au milieu d'un couloir.

Cela fit sourire les trois gamins face à lui. Il s'insulta mentalement en voyant qu'en une phrase il venait de se trahir à leurs yeux.

_ Un rendez-vous contre l'épée. Dit Naruto.

_ Tu dragues mon frère maintenant ?

Le blond rougit intensément avant de se détourner pour desceller l'épée. Itachi eut un petit sourire dans son col. Voir que son petit frère n'avait pas beaucoup changé et qu'il ne s'était pas laissé submerger par la haine le soulageait. Il leur donna donc ce fameux rendez-vous pour dans trois mois, histoire qu'ils puissent s'organiser pour être là, et repartit avec son coéquipier et son épée, non sans avoir conseillé aux trois gamins d'aller libérer Jiraya qui devrait toujours être aux prises avec son Genjutsu.

Et en effet quand ils descendirent à la recherche du senin ils le trouvèrent à rire tout seul dans un coin comme s'il était entouré de belles femmes.

_ Les gars, fit Sakura en posant un bras sur l'épaule de chacun des garçons, je vous propose de laisser cet idiot dans son coin, de lui piquer sa carte de crédit et d'aller nous offrir une petite soirée aux frais de la princesse.

Elle reçu en retour un regard amusé et une étreinte de ses deux camarades qui rendit jalouse toutes les filles de la pièce. Après tout, c'est elle qui avait à ses côtés les plus beaux spécimens de tout Konoha !

 _ **Le lendemain matin…**_

_ Je vous hais les jeunes…

_ Alors, vous avez trouvé l'inspiration pour votre prochain torchon ? Fit moqueusement Sasuke.

_ Allez, parrain, tu nous a fait suffisamment honte la veille, dépêchons-nous de filer d'ici.

Les trois Chunin avaient passé une bonne soirée et étaient rentrés pour trouver le propriétaire qui tentait vainement de communiquer avec un Jiraya toujours prit dans le Genjutsu. Ils avaient alors soupiré et commencé à tenter de le porter à leur chambre quand il s'était mit dans l'idée de les tripoter, les prenant sûrement pour des jolies filles. Autant dire que de se faire mettre une main aux fesses par son parrain n'avait pas plut au blond. Naruto lui avait presque tordu le bras par réflexe, plus rouge qu'une tomate, mais loin de se démonter, le senin avait simplement posé sa main sur la poitrine de Sakura qui l'avait encastré dans le sol. Au moins cela avait-il sortit l'ermite du jutsu d'Itachi, même si après ça il avait eut très mal au crâne. Les quatre ninja sortirent donc rapidement de la ville pour la suivante où ils retrouvèrent finalement la trace de Tsunade.

_ Oh, oui, je sais où elle est ! Je peux bien vous le dire, elle nous a fait gagner tellement d'argent ! Fit un homme dans un bar. Le légendaire pigeon est en train de parier à Tanzaku !

_ …

_ …

_ …

_ Rappelez-moi pourquoi je suis venu ?

_ Le voyage, Naruto, le voyage. Firent Sasuke et Sakura d'une même voix.

_ Quel voyage ? Demanda l'ermite des crapauds sur le chemin vers Tanzaku.

_ On veut partir en voyage pendant cinq ans autour du monde. Lui expliqua Sakura. Du coup on s'est dit que si on rencontrait la Hokage avant son intronisation ce serait plus simple pour nous d'avoir son accord pour quitter le village durant tout ce temps.

_ Et vous comptez aller où ?

_ On ira au pays des remous, sur les traces de mon Clan. Lui dit Naruto.

_ Après on a prévu de visiter tous les villages ninja. Fit Sasuke.

_ Et on va aussi tenter tous les trois d'obtenir le mode ermite. Finit Sakura.

_ C'est dur de l'obtenir. Et encore plus de le maîtriser parfaitement.

_ Oui, mais ça nous rendra plus fort. Fit simplement son filleul en haussant les épaules.

Ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à entrer dans la ville de Tanzaku. Jiraya les traîna dans tous les coins louches à la recherche de Tsunade mais sans beaucoup de succès. Ils étaient encore dans un casino quand le blond vit un jeton à terre. Il le récupéra et l'inséra dans une machine.

 _ **Du côté de Jiraya…**_

_Perdu ! Fit un homme devant l'ermite. Vous n'aurez pas votre information !

_ Tss…

Soudain, un énorme sac de billets se posa devant l'homme.

_ Vous aurez cet argent, mais en échange je veux cette info. Fit Naruto avant de se pencher devant son vis-à-vis. Par contre elle a intérêt d'être fiable. Il fit ressortir les yeux de Kyubi, faisant trembler l'homme qui lui donna l'information et lui dit de garder l'argent.

_ Parfait. Allons-y. Leur dit Sasuke et ses coéquipiers le suivirent sans broncher.

Et enfin, ils trouvèrent la blonde dans un restaurant. S'asseyant à sa table, les trois Chunin commandèrent à manger en écoutant les vieux parlé d'une oreille et faisant la connaissance de Shizune.

_ Moi ? La cinquième Hokage ?!

_ C'est ce que les vieux du conseil ont décidé. Lui répliqua l'ermite.

_ C'est non.

_ Mais…

_ Non. Il est hors de question que je prenne le titre. Être Hokage, c'est mettre sa vie en jeu. Ce n'est pas comme parier de l'argent, seuls les imbéciles font ça. Que se soit mon grand-père, le Premier Hokage, ou même le Deuxième ou le Quatrième. Ce dernier est un bel exemple ! Il a à peine vécu alors qu'il avait tout pour lui. **Le titre de Hokage c'est de la merde, je le laisse aux imbéciles !**

Elle sursauta quand une vague de haine pure la percuta de plein fouet et se tourna vers le blondinet. Ses yeux étaient rouges, les pupilles fendues, ses moustaches sur ses joues s'étaient épaissit et des crocs avaient fait leurs apparitions. Elle ne douta pas un instant d'être face au Jinchûriki de Kyubi.

_ Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis, la vieille. N'oublies pas que tu parles de mon père.

Elle sursauta une deuxième fois :

_ Tu sais…

_ Il le sait visiblement depuis longtemps. L'informa Jiraya. Et il est très susceptible quand on en vient à ses parents, Orochimaru en a fait la funeste découverte.

_ Comment… ?

_ Je l'ai tué. Un Rasengan en plein cœur. Le blond eut un sourire inquiétant. Ce fou avait osé ramener mon père avec la réincarnation des âmes. Mes parents sont sacrés alors ne t'avise pas de dire du mal d'eux ou je te tuerais.

_ Vraiment ? Fit-elle amusée. Suis moi dehors gamin, et montre-moi de quoi tu es capable.

Naruto était furieux et se jeta corps et âme dans le combat. Malheureusement pour lui la blonde n'avait pas usurpée sa place dans le trio légendaire. Il encaissa plusieurs coups violents, ayant du mal à l'esquiver efficacement.

''On ne va pas tenir à ce rythme, renardeau.''

''Je sais, elle est plus forte qu'elle en a l'air.''

Et le combat continua, épuisant les deux adversaires, mais finalement, la blonde parvint à repousser suffisamment son adversaire qui resta au sol, complètement épuisé.

''Ce gamin… j'arrive à peine à y croire… il m'a poussé dans mes retranchements !'' Pensa Tsunade avant de déclarer :

_ J'ai gagné.

Elle regarda les deux autres gamins se jeter sur leur ami. La fille avait visiblement une bonne base en médecine ninja vu qu'elle le soigna rapidement et efficacement.

_ Alors, que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Me proclamer que tu seras un jour Hokage ?

_ Je ne veux pas devenir Hokage. Fit sèchement le blond.

_ Vraiment ? Et pourquoi donc ? Toi aussi tu ne veux pas mettre ta vie en jeu pour rien ?

Naruto la fusilla du regard avant de relever brusquement son pull, dévoilant le sceau du Quatrième qui retenait Kyubi à l'intérieur de lui.

_ Je vois que vous avez compris. Fit-il alors qu'elle perdait son sourire moqueur.

_ Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas que tu ne veux pas, mais que tu ne peux pas.

_ Je ne veux pas. Avant, je vous aurais dit que c'est parce que je hais ce village de toute mon âme. Il m'avait tout pris : mes parents, mon enfance, mon bonheur… ce village maudit où j'ai grandit dans la solitude, où j'ai tenté de mettre fin à mes jours pour voir mon calvaire se terminer. Je hais Konoha. Et malgré les précieux amis que je m'y suis fais, je le hais toujours autant. Malgré tout, je le protégerais de ma vie, parce que je ne veux pas que le sacrifice de mes parents soit vain.

''Une telle haine, une telle solitude… Il est comme moi… Sauf que lui n'a pas fui, il est resté, malgré sa haine, et continu de protéger ce village qui l'a tant fait souffrir. Nawaki. Dan. Moi aussi, je vais arrêter de fuir ce village que vous aimiez tant et pour lequel vous avez donné votre vie.''

_ Très bien, rentrons au village, j'accepte de devenir la Cinquième Hokage de Konoha.

_ Hein ? Fut la seule réaction qu'elle reçu en retour, ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement.

Elle s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers le blond et passa un collier autour de son cou avant d'embrasser son front.

_ En plus j'ai déjà trouvé mon successeur. Naruto, prépare-toi car tu seras le Sixième Hokage !

_ Qu-Quoi ?! Hors de question ! Reviens ici, la vieille ! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas du poste ! Hey, tu m'écoutes !

Mais la blonde avait reprit son chemin avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

 _ **De retour à Konoha…**_

Tsunade avait rapidement été intronisée comme Hokage vu que le Troisième était toujours alité dans un état de grande fatigue et avait convoquée une première réunion du conseil qui comportait tous les chefs de Clans ainsi que l'assemblée des Sages et les principaux dirigeants comme Danzo, chef de la Racine. Sasuke et Naruto y étaient présents en tant que Chefs de leurs Clans respectifs (même si leurs Clans ne comportaient qu'une seule personne c'est à dire eux-même…).

_ Bon, j'ai bien compris la situation. Fit Tsunade après qu'on lui ai résumé les derniers événements. Tout d'abord, je veux un rapport complet sur les activités de toutes les structures de Konoha fait par une équipe externe pour plus d'objectivité.

_ Si je puis me permettre, princesse, la coupa Danzo, les activités de la Racine sont classées confidentielles et …

_ Le rapport ou je vous vire du poste et met quelqu'un de plus coopératif à la place. Trancha la blonde. Ensuite je veux un rapport sur chacun de vos Clans, fit-elle en se tournant vers les Chefs présents. Faites-les vous-même mais soyez objectifs. Je veux juste connaître l'état actuel des choses vu que certains Clans, comme les Uzumaki ou les Uchiha, sont au bord de l'extinction.

_ A ce propos, ba-chan. Fit Naruto sous l'air outré des vieux sages pour le manque de respect flagrant, ce qui au passage ne dérangea nullement la Hokage. Sasuke et moi avons décidé d'inclure l'autre dans notre Clan et aussi d'inclure Sakura Haruno dans nos deux Clans.

_ Vous voulez fusionner vos Clans ?

_ Oui. Confirma Sasuke. Comme vous l'avez souligné, nous ne sommes plus beaucoup. Les Uchiha ne comptent que moi, un nukenin et un type étrange membre de l'Akatsuki.

_ Tobi c'est ça ?

_ Oui. Après pour le Clan Uzumaki, il n'y a plus que Naruto, on a eut beau chercher, tous les survivants qui se sont enfui du pays des Remous ont finit par disparaître dans la nature.

_ Bien. Je vous fait confiance pour reconstruire vos Clans. Pour Sakura…

_ Elle est notre sœur, elle a donc parfaitement sa place au sein de nos Clans. Fit catégoriquement Naruto. Elle garde son nom par contre, elle portera juste les deux emblèmes, comme nous.

_ Bien, c'est noté. Autre chose ?

_ Ils sont encore un peu jeunes, mais il faudrait vous trouver des femmes. Fit l'un des Chefs de Clan en direction du blond et du brun.

_ Ils ont treize ans ! Soupira Tsunade. On s'en inquiétera quand ils en auront dix-sept. D'ailleurs, Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura vont partir en mission pour une durée indéterminée. Elle est classée secret défense et moi seule, avec Jiraya et le Troisième, auront accès aux informations dessus. Ces deux derniers devenant mes plus proches conseillés, en quelque sorte.

_ Est-ce prudent ? L'Akatsuki en a visiblement après le démon renard. Fit l'une des Sages.

_ Je ne m'en fait pas pour eux. Cette mission n'est pas dangereuse, elle est juste longue. Ils partiront dans quelques jours, c'est juste pour que personne ne panique en ne les voyants plus à Konoha que je vous le dit. Si c'est tout, j'aimerais faire une annonce à la population, et notamment rétablir la vérité sur la filiation de Naruto et rappeler qui étaient les précédentes Jinchûriki de Kyubi.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! S'exclama l'un des Sages. Cela déclencherait une véritable guerre civile !

_ Je vais le faire et personne ne m'en empêchera. Il est temps que la vérité éclate et que tous se rendent compte de comment ils ont traité le fils de leur Héros. Et n'oubliez pas non plus que ma grand-mère, Mito Uzumaki, était la première Jinchûriki de Kyubi. On en a finit. Vous deux, fit-elle à Naruto et Sasuke, dans mon bureau.

Les deux Chunin la suivirent docilement jusqu'à son nouveau bureau. Là, elle leur donna plusieurs parchemins pour Sakura contenant toutes ses connaissances en matière de Ninjutsu médicale et de Taijutsu style Senju.

_ Je vais faire mon annonce demain après-midi, faites en sorte d'être déjà partit du village. Je ne sais pas trop comment cela va se passer mais je crains le pire.

_ Pas de souci. Fit le brun. On a déjà vidé l'appartement de Naruto et le miens ainsi que la chambre de Sakura et scellé tout ce qu'on emportait pas dans le Quartier Uchiha. Pendant notre absence il sera impénétrable.

_ Bien. Alors je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter de faire un bon voyage et d'être prudent.

Elle couva les deux garçons du regard et ses yeux tombèrent sur son pendentif qui ressortait sur le pull noir du blond. Le gamin avait beau dire, elle savait qu'il ferait un excellent Hokage. C'est souriante qu'elle les regarda partir, sachant qu'elle ne les reverraient pas avant quelques années.

 _ **Deux semaines après leur départ de Konoha…**_

_ … Je n'imaginais pas que ce temple serait si compliqué à trouver. Fit Naruto en regardant l'édifice face à eux.

_ Et encore, il va maintenant falloir entrer. Rajouta Sakura.

Il avaient voyagé de Konoha jusqu'au pays des Remous à la recherche d'un ancien temple que Mito avait visité et qui gardait tous les secrets du Clan Uzumaki. Grâce à cette dernière ils connaissaient à peu près l'emplacement du temple et Naruto était en mesure de le desceller pour entrer.

 _ **Trois mois après leur départ de Konoha…**_

Itachi regarda la cabane dans laquelle il avait donné rendez-vous à son frère et ses amis. Il n'était pas venu seul, mais avec Tobi, ou plutôt, Obito Uchiha. Il y a un mois ils s'étaient affrontés sans que personne ne s'en rende compte et Itachi avait usé des Arcanes Lunaires sur lui, le faisant revivre en boucle la mort de Rin. Obito avait alors compris que quoi qu'il fasse, elle ne reviendrait jamais et qu'elle devait être bien déçu par ce qu'il était devenu. C'est la raison pour laquelle il était ici. Il voulait faire amende honorable et peut-être réintégrer le Clan avec Itachi, quoi que ce dernier n'ai jamais été bannit par Sasuke.

_ Qui est-ce ? Demanda Sasuke à son frère en désignant l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

_ C'est Obito Uchiha.

_ L'ancien camarade de notre senseï ? Fit Sakura. Je croyais qu'il était mort.

_ Je ne suis pas mort même si tout le laissait penser. J'ai voulu revenir mais la mort de Rin m'a fait haïr mon ancien équipier et le village.

_ Tu étais l'élève de Minato. Fit Naruto. Kurama m'a dit que… papa s'en voulait énormément pour ta mort et celle de Rin. Il se les reprochaient souvent.

_ Il n'était pas vraiment responsable, c'était la guerre après tout. Elle a tuée beaucoup des nôtres.

Le blond acquiesça avant de se tourner vers Sasuke qui lui-même avait le regard fixé sur Itachi :

_ Maintenant je veux l'entendre. Dit-il à son aîné.

Son frère soupira :

_ J'ai reçu comme mission de tuer l'ensemble de notre Clan avant de fuir et de rentrer dans l'Akatsuki pour les espionner.

_ Pourquoi m'avoir épargner ?

_ C'était ma condition. Soit ils acceptaient de te laisser en vie en faisant en sorte que tu ne manque de rien et ne soit pas inquiété, ou alors… je révélais leurs plans vis-à-vis du Clan à notre père.

_ Pourquoi vouloir éliminer le Clan Uchiha ? Demanda Sakura.

_ Parce que les dirigeants du Clan avaient prévus de faire un coup d'état pour prendre le pouvoir. Cela aurait amené une guerre civile.

_ D'accord, je comprends.

_ Donc, tu n'es pas un nukenin, mais un ANBU en mission. Conclut le blond.

_ Même présenté ainsi je ne pense pas qu'on m'accueil à bras ouverts au village.

_ En tout cas vous êtes tous les deux réintégrés au Clan Uchiha. Leur dit Sasuke. Itachi tu deviens Chef par droit d'aînesse.

_ Vous êtes également intégré au Clan Uzumaki vu que nous avons décidé de fusionner nos Clans. Ajouta Naruto. D'ailleurs, nous avons des présents pour vous, mais aussi pour toi, Sakura.

_ Moi ?

_ Oui. Tiens.

La demoiselle se saisit du manteau que lui tendit Naruto, tout comme Itachi et Obito le faisaient avec ceux tendus par Sasuke. Les deux garçons enfilèrent rapidement leur nouveau manteau noir avec les symboles des Clans Uzumaki et Uchiha brodé dans le dos. Elle déplia son propre manteau, il était identique à celui qu'elle portait si ce n'est qu'il était marron clair. Elle trouva avec un débardeur rose foncé comme son ancien manteau et fut surprise quand elle tourna le nouveau et trouva les symboles des clans de ses amis brodés au dos, exactement comme pour Itachi et Obito ainsi que Naruto et Sasuke depuis peu.

_ Mais…

_ Tu garderais ton nom, mais officiellement tu pourrais te présenter comme Sakura Haruno, membre des Clans Uchiha et Uzumaki. Lui indiqua le blond.

_ Ça sonne bien. Merci les garçons.

Et elle enlaça ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses frères de cœur.

 _ **Un an après leur départ de Konoha…**_

_ Nagato ? Avec des cheveux rouge tu es sûre ? Demanda Naruto à Obito.

_ Oui. Il utilise le corps de son meilleur ami, mort au combat, pour diriger l'Akatsuki, mais c'est lui le véritable chef.

_ Tu crois que je pourrais lui parler ? Les cheveux rouge ont presque toujours été associé au Clan Uzumaki.

_ On peut essayer…

 _ **Un an et huit mois après leur départ de Konoha…**_

_ Ici, tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin pour réveiller Yahiko.

_ Hmm.

_ Je sais que je peux te confier la vie de mon oncle sans problème.

Naruto regarda le profil de Nagato. Ce dernier était déterminé à sortir son meilleur ami du coma dans lequel il l'avait plongé à l'aide d'un sceau complexe et dans une tentative désespérée de le sauver. Il n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'alors qu'il était toujours en vie mais cette nouvelle lui avait fait prendre conscience que s'il voulait revoir son ami et seul amour, il devait se reprendre en main. La première chose qu'ils avaient fait avec Naruto, après avoir découvert que comme le blond il était un membre du Clan Uzumaki, fut de sceller les deux Sharingan qu'on lui avait implanté. Le sang certes lointain mais bien présent des Senju avait transformé les Sharingan en Rinnegan. Le blond avait scellé les Rinnegan dans un parchemin, puis avait scellé le parchemin dans la salle la plus sécurisée du temple de leur Clan. Nagato avait retrouvé des yeux normaux d'un bleu profond après ça. Konan était restée dans leur pays pour le diriger et lui venait au temple de ses ancêtres pour apprendre l'art des sceaux de son Clan.

_ Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? Demanda Itachi à son frère un peu plus loin.

_ Nous allons nous séparer pour quelques temps et nous entraîner pour devenir ermite de nos invocations respectives. Et vous ?

Il regarda Obito et Itachi qui se tenaient devant lui.

_ On va rester avec Nagato et fouiller le temple pour libérer ton cousin Shisui du sceau dans lequel il se trouve. L'éclaira Obito. Autant celui de Yahiko a été fait de manière instinctive par Nagato, autant celui de Shisui et Meeko est du ressort de cette dernière afin de les protéger.

Itachi avait en effet raconté qu'avec sa camarade Meeko Hyûga, troisième membre de leur trio d'ANBU à lui et Shisui, ils avaient fait croire à la mort de ce dernier. En vérité Shisui avait faillit se faire voler ses yeux par Danzo mais Meeko l'avait sauvé de justesse. Ils avaient fait croire qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux suicidés mais en vérité Meeko avait scellé leurs corps dans un parchemin, leurs esprits prenant la forme de deux corbeaux qui se trouvaient toujours à proximité d'Itachi.

_ Bonne chance alors. Leur dit le petit brun. Nous reviendrons au temple dès notre entraînement accomplit.

 _ **Deux ans et quatre mois après leur départ de Konoha…**_

Il n'avait fallu que deux mois à Naruto pour compléter sa formation. Il était devenu ermite des crapaud assez rapidement sous les félicitations de ses maîtres et était rentré au temple Uzumaki. Là il avait aidé pendant un gros mois Nagato, Itachi et Obito qui avaient bien avancé. Au bout de ce mois ils avaient réussit à libérer Yahiko, Meeko et Shisui. Ces derniers se remettaient doucement alors que Naruto continuait son entraînement notamment pour contrôler le chakra de Kurama et pouvoir invoquer celui-ci. Le mode ermite l'aidait beaucoup même si pour l'instant ses invocations se résumaient à une version chibi du renard qui avait beaucoup fait rire les ninjas alors que ce dernier grommelait des injures.

Sasuke se joignit à eux au bout de six mois. Il fit donc à son tour la connaissance de Meeko et Yahiko et retrouva sans plaisir son cousin Shisui. Il ne l'avait jamais beaucoup aimé vu que son grand frère partait souvent s'entraîner avec lui en le délaissant. Enfin, ils apprirent néanmoins à s'apprécier, ou tout du moins à se supporter.

Il fallut en tout huit mois à Sakura pour compléter sa formation, mais quand elle revint ils furent enfin tous réunis. Après son retour ils restèrent huit mois supplémentaires au temple pour s'entraîner, mettant à profit les savoirs du Clan Uzumaki, ceux du Clan Uchiha prit avant leur départ dans le temple du Clan à Konoha et ceux du Clan Senju offerts par Tsunade. A 16 ans le trio Nasura pouvait prétendre à une position au moins équivalente au fameux trio légendaire composé d'Orochimaru, Tsunade et Jiraya. Les autres membres du Clan Uchiha-Uzumaki pensaient même qu'ils les avaient surpassé. En parlant du Clan, Shisui avait bien évidemment réintégré celui des Uchiha et Nagato, déclaré comme nouveau Chef du Clan Uzumaki par un Naruto content de se débarrasser de cette charge, l'avait intégrer au sien. Tout comme Yahiko avait été intégré dans les deux en tant que compagnon de Nagato mais aussi grand frère de Minato. Yahiko était en effet né d'une liaison extra conjugale. Leur père avait fauté et sa mère avait donné naissance seule dans un orphelinat où elle trouva la mort peu de temps après alors que Minato naissait à Konoha. Enfin, Meeko avait aussi rejoint leur Clan qui recommençait doucement à se peupler. Membre de la branche principale mais écœurée par leurs pratiques envers la branche secondaire, elle n'avait pas hésité quand Itachi et Nagato lui avaient proposé une place dans leurs Clans, reniant celui des Hyûga.

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'ils avaient quitté Konoha et leur entraînement était terminé. Le trio Nasura décida donc de réaliser le but premier de leur voyage, c'est à dire faire le tour du monde ninja. Bien évidemment (et parce qu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire) le reste du Clan les suivit.

 _ **Trois ans et deux mois après leur départ de Konoha…**_

Le petit Clan, composé alors de neuf personnes, s'était tranquilement baladé de pays en pays en prenant soin néanmoins de cacher l'identité de ses membres : après tout on trouvait des morts, un nukenin, un chef d'organisation criminelle, deux membres de la-dite organisation, le Jinchûriki de Kyubi et ses deux équipiers. Si on reconnaissait l'un d'entre eux ils allaient avoir de sérieux problèmes… Enfin, pour l'instant ce n'était pas vraiment le plus important. Ils étaient actuellement dans une petite bourgade du pays du vent, attablé dans une auberge, quand Obito avait annoncé que lui et Sakura sortaient ensemble. Ils s'étaient en effet beaucoup rapproché depuis leur départ du temple Uzumaki et avaient succombé l'un à l'autre. Restait maintenant à l'annoncer à Naruto et Sasuke sans qu'ils ne décide d'écourter la vie du plus vieux.

_ Alors comme ça tu as des vues sur notre petit fleur de cerisier ? Fit doucereusement le brun alors qu'à ses côtés le blond laissait les traits de Kyubi ressortir sur son visage.

Tout près, Shisui, Yahiko et Meeko devaient se retenir pour ne pas exploser de rire. Tous trois avaient une attitude positivement joyeuse de manière constante et étaient les premiers quand il s'agissait de mettre de l'ambiance. Itachi et Nagato, plus calmes, regardaient l'échange avec un sourire amusé. Leur petit jeu dura un moment avant que Sakura ne les menace de son poing pour les faire taire. Cette nana pouvait être incroyablement effrayante quand elle le voulait.

 _ **Trois ans et cinq mois après leur départ de Konoha…**_

_ Au nom de… ! C'est définitivement plus que ce que j'aurais voulut savoir sur ton anatomie, grand frère…

_ C'est également beaucoup plus que ce que j'aurais voulu que tu saches sur mon anatomie, petit frère.

Sasuke referma la porte de la chambre d'Itachi et Shisui en se disant qu'il venait probablement d'être traumatisé à vie. Il marcha machinalement jusqu'à sa propre chambre qu'il partageait avec Naruto et regarda le blond étendu sur son lit qui lisait un parchemin. Il détailla le corps fin qu'il savait se cacher sous le pull noir qui remontait sous ses fesses, lui laissant tout le loisir d'observer les longues jambes hâlées. Il jeta un regard consterné à son entre-jambe quand il se sentit durcir. Il maudit son frère et ferma la porte, la bloquant, avant d'avancer vers la superbe créature devant lui.

 _ **Trois ans et dix mois après leur départ de Konoha…**_

Ils se trouvaient actuellement au pays des Nouilles (oui oui, ça existait!) et Sasuke observait son compagnon redonner le sourire à une petite fille qui avait perdue sa maman. Le blond avait un instinct maternel très développé. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas une fille, il lui aurait fait une ribambelle d'enfants.

 _ **Quatre ans après leur départ de Konoha…**_

_ Bien ! On a une grande nouvelle ! Fit Sasuke alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis dans une auberge du pays du Thé (oui, lui aussi il existe). Vous savez déjà que Naruto et moi sommes en couple. Mais il y a peu, on a trouvé le moyen grâce à un sceau de faire tomber un homme enceint et…

_ J'attends un bébé ! Fit joyeusement le blond à toute leur petite famille bouche bée.

_ Mais c'est génial ! Fit Sakura, heureuse. On a intérêt à s'y mettre sérieusement Chaton ! Fit-elle sévèrement à un Obito rougeoyant.

_ Mon neveu attend un bébé… Il a grandit tellement vite… Pleurnicha Yahiko sur l'épaule d'un Nagato très intéressé par le fameux sceau que les deux garçons avaient utilisé.

Kurama aussi été ravi, il était sous sa forme de chibi à laquelle il avait finit par s'habituer et se réjouissait pour son renardeau.

Itachi, bien sur, était content pour son petit frère. Il les félicita d'ailleurs tout en demandant à son cadet le fameux sceau utilisé.

Meeko, finalement, ordonna une tournée générale pour fêter l'événement, même si le blond du rester sur du jus de fruit pour éviter tout problème.

 _ **Quatre ans et deux mois après leur départ de Konoha…**_

Après l'annonce ils étaient rentrés doucement à Konoha, ne voulant pas fatiguer le blondinet. Ils arrivèrent finalement aux portes de la ville et si le trio Nasura entra par la grande porte, les autres membres se firent guider par Itachi jusqu'au domaine Uchiha où Nagato les fit passer à travers le sceau complexe que Naruto avait posé afin que personne ne puisse entrer sur ces terres. Les trois Chunin furent accueillit chaleureusement par les gardes avant de voir rapidement débarquer leur camarades de l'Académie. Les trois autres équipes qui avaient passés l'examen Chunin étaient là et avec eux leurs senseï et le leur. Ils leur souhaitèrent un bon retour après plus de quatre ans d'absence mais furent vite poussés par Tsunade qui arriva avec Jiraya, Shizune et le Troisième sur les talons.

_ Bon retour à Konoha, les jeunes ! J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage !

_ C'était instructif. Lui sourit Sakura. Nous avons trouvé le temple des Uzumaki et perfectionné nos techniques et nous avons également terminé notre entraînement pour devenir des ermites de nos invocations respectives.

_ Et vous les maîtrisez ? Leur demanda Jiraya.

_ A la perfection ! S'amusa son filleul car il savait que son parrain ne maîtrisait pas totalement le mode ermite. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs assez déprimé par cette affirmation.

_ Bien, vous rentrez à temps puisque le visage du Sixième Hokage vient juste d'être terminé et doit être présenté sous peu.

_ Dis-donc la vieille, tu ne vas pas me dire… Commença le blond.

_ Et si ! Félicitation Sixième Hokage.

_ J'avais dit non !

_ Oh mais je t'assure que tu vas rapidement changer d'avis ! Allez, il faut que je t'apprenne toutes les ficelles du métier !

_ Ça attendra alors. Parce que là, je suis enceint ! Fit-il fièrement.

Il y eut un blanc alors que tous regardaient bizarrement le blondinet.

_ Tu as conscience que tu es un garçon ? Demanda finalement la Cinquième.

_ Je suis un Uzumaki et de ce fait j'ai pu continuer les recherches que mon Clan avait entamé avant de se faire décimer et qui permettait à l'aide d'une sceau particulièrement complexe de faire tomber un homme enceint d'un autre. J'attends donc l'enfant de Sasuke.

Ino et Hinata s'évanouirent, Tenten trouva ça trop chou, les garçons blanchirent ou verdirent selon les personnalités, Tsunade écarquilla les yeux et Jiraya pleura sur l'épaule d'un Kakashi abasourdit, au même titre que ceux restant, qu'il n'avait pas réussit à protéger son innocent filleul du vil Uchiha. Sasuke se contenta d'un sourire supérieur, Sakura d'un rire joyeux et Naruto conserva son visage rayonnant de fierté.

Après ça, le trio avait tiré Tsunade, Jiraya et Kakashi jusqu'au domaine Uchiha où ils leurs avaient expliqué leur périple en leur présentant les nouveaux membres de leur Clan. Les retrouvailles entre Kakashi et Obito se passèrent bien, surtout que le brun s'était rangé avec la petite Sakura qui était devenue une femme de caractère. Jiraya retrouva aussi avec plaisir Yahiko et Nagato, s'étonnant du fait qu'il n'ait jamais su que le premier était le grand frère de Minato.

_ Bon, j'ai bien entendu votre histoire, je vais donc faire une annonce au village. Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé : Obito a perdu la mémoire suite à la chute de pierre, pensant qu'il était mort nous n'avons jamais cherché son corps qui a finit dans un tunnel creusé sous la montagne. Depuis il a retrouvé la mémoire et souhaite naturellement rentrer au village. Nagato et Yahiko ont découvert leurs liens filiales avec Naruto et souhaitent donc rester à ses côtés à Konoha. Nagato devenant le Chef du Clan Uzumaki. Pour Itachi, tu as surpris le vrai tueur et tu t'es fait passé pour lui auprès de l'Akatsuki, en tant qu'ANBU en mission. Tu as reçu l'ordre de revenir au village vu que l'organisation a été démantelée après la disparition de son chef. Pour Meeko et Shisui, vous vous êtes fait passé pour morts et avez scellé vos corps dans des parchemins, restant auprès d'Itachi sous forme de corbeaux. Vu que vous êtes ses coéquipiers, il est normal qu'on ait confié la mission à vous trois d'infiltrer l'Akatsuki, comme un seul homme serait plus discret, vous avez fait cette mise en scène sans savoir que peu de temps après une occasion en or allait se présenter avec le meurtre du Clan Uchiha. Résuma pour tous la Hokage.

_ N'oublies pas de confirmer ma grossesse, la rumeur a déjà du se répandre dans tout le village.

La blonde soupira en se passant une main sur le visage. Elle qui râlait que c'était trop calme depuis quatre ans, elle allait vite regretter d'avoir souhaité un peu plus d'animation. Surtout en sentant les fluctuations de chakras provenir de quatre ventres dans la pièce. Humph. Cette génération là, nul doute qu'elle allait devoir la tenir à l'œil !

Fin ~

* * *

Et voilà c'est finit ! Bon comme d'habitude les fins ce n'est pas mon fort, vous connaissez la musique ! J'espère tout de même que vous aurez aimé. Merci d'avoir lu et bisous à tous !


End file.
